Our Beautiful Day
by insomniac1970
Summary: Mizuho has a secret. He is a boy attending an all-girl school. Two girls know his secret and have fallen for him. They will make him choose. Rated M for safety as things begin to get naughtier
1. Chapter 1: Declaration of War

**A/N**: I had a request to write something for one of my favorite animes, Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru, and I decided to expand the story from the end of the anime. The reason for this is because like most people, I was really dissatisfied with the lack of resolution. We all want Mizuho to pick someone, so I narrowed it down to two main heroines: Mariya and Takako. The following story will end with Mizuho choosing one to be with. Shion, Kana, Yukari, and Ichiko will be in the story, but they aren't candidates. Sorry. Also, there may be lemons toward the end of the story, just a warning. Please enjoy and let me know how you liked it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Otobuku or any of the characters. They are property of Caramel Box!

Our Beautiful Day: An Otobuku Story

Chapter 1: Declaration of War at the Christmas Dance Party

As the snow fell gently at Seio Girl's School, the ladies were anticipating the choice of their beloved Elder Oneesama's choice of her partner for the last dance of the annual Christmas Ball. Miyanokouji Mizuho scanned the audience and her gaze landed on the Student Council President, Itsukushima Takako. The tall elegant blonde glided over to Takako and extended her hand. "Takako-san, would you dance with me," she asked. Takako blushed slightly and answered, "It would be my pleasure." As they were dancing, Takako looked into Mizuho's gentle brown eyes and realized that she was still in love with her, even after discovering that Mizuho was a man five days earlier. Her confusion disappeared.

*Flashback*

"I don't know why I even bothered coming in on a Sunday to finish up my student council work," Takako complained to herself while walking to change her shoes. "My head is so full of Oneesama that I can't get anything done." Takako was the younger daughter of the wealthy Itsukushima family. She was the top student and leading candidate for Elder Oneesama until the arrival of Miyanokouji Mizuho, which turned Seio and Takako's life upside down. She had not expected to fall in love with another girl, but Mizuho was so beautiful, fearless, and kind with an unexpectedly careless side that endeared her to everyone.

With a sigh, Takako finished changing her shoes started to walk outside to go home when she was stopped by Kajiura Hisako-sensei, Seio's most popular teacher. Hisako-sensei was known to give candy when she counseled students. "Itsukushima-san?" Hisako-sensei asked, "Working late as usual? Please be careful on your way home. There have been reports of suspicious people hanging around campus."

Takako thanked her and as she had gotten about halfway to the gate she saw two men, standing in between her and the exit. The first thug looked at her, "Are you Itsukushima Takako?" He asked. She acknowledged that she was and he chuckled, "All the girls here are princesses, and any of them would do, but we will make a lot more money if we kidnap you!" He declared as he and his partner grabbed her.

Terrified, Takako screamed aloud. At that moment, Mizuho was returning to campus with her childhood friend and Takako's long-time tormentor, Mikado Mariya. They had been on a date and were talking happily together when they heard Takako's scream. Without hesitation, Mizuho launched herself at the would-be kidnappers, kicking one in the face and gut-punching the other. Cursing, the gut-punched thug pulled out a knife and sliced through Mizuho's blouse earning him a one-way trip on to his back as Mizuho threw him over her head. He landed hard with an explosion of air. His companion joined him shortly afterward, and they fled as Mariya returned with Hisako-sensei and the school's security guards.

Takako rushed to Mizuho, hugging her before checking to see if she had been wounded. She was happy to see that Mizuho wasn't bleeding, but she quickly noticed to her horror that Mizuho's false breasts had fallen down, exposing a boy's chest. "Oneesama, are you a boy?" She stammered. Mizuho looked panicked for a moment and then hung his head, "I have no excuse, Boku wa…" Takako turned and ran to the gate. "Boku wa," Mizuho repeated sadly.

*End Flashback*

With her head on Mizuho's shoulders, Takako startled when he mentioned that he had no regrets and that he could leave Seio with a clear conscience. "Don't decide things for yourself, Oneesama. I'll admit that I was shocked to find out that you were a man, but no one, including me wants you to leave. Besides, y-y-you s-s-saw me naked, a-a-and you kissed me," she stuttered. "You need to take responsibility for…" Suddenly, all the light went out and Takako felt Mizuho take her hand. Blushing furiously, She began, "Oneesama, I love…" The lights came back on and she was holding hands with Mariya, her long-time enemy. "Mariya-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Mikado Mariya laughed, "Your dance ends now, Student Council President-san. I'm not handing Mizuho-chan to you!" Takako was furious. "I thought that we had agreed to a truce," she spat. Mariya waved a finger in her face and taunted, "This and that are two different things. Besides, I haven't danced with Mizuho-chan yet!"

In the confusion, Mizuho was standing between his childhood friend and his erstwhile dance partner as they argued. He thought, 'They really are completely opposites, aren't they?' Takako had long blonde hair a few shades lighter than Mizuho's and Mariya had short blue hair. Takako was serious with some really cute quirks like her fear of ghosts. 'It would be too much for her to meet Ichiko-chan, wouldn't it?' Mariya was energetic and very athletic, having been the captain of the track team her second year until the third years had to resign for college entrance exams.

Mariya and Takako had a few things in common. The first was their educational career. They had been attending the same schools since kindergarten. The second was that they were dishonest with their feelings, hiding behind angry denials or avoiding the subject altogether. The biggest thing that they had in common was that they were both in love with Mizuho. They had a conversation earlier in the evening that confirmed this, and while it should have warned Takako that Mariya would try something to keep Mizuho for herself, Takako was distracted by her feelings as danced with her prince.

Mizuho was snapped from his reverie by the rising tension in the gym. Takako shouted, "I will prove that I am the superior Juliet for Mizuho-san's Romeo!" Struggling against being held by Yukari and Kana, Mariya countered, "Oh yeah, Romeo and Juliet didn't get together in the end!" Mizuho intervened, "Now, now this is not time or place for an argument. Everyone is here to enjoy the dance. Let's do the same, okay?"

Mariya nodded, "Okay, Mizuho-chan, I'll stop fighting with the pig-headed Takako as long as she understands that I won't give up. I love you, Mizuho-chan, and I won't stop until you are mine!" Takako snorted, "Finally something we can agree on, Mariya-san. I too am in love with Oneesama, and I will not stop until Mizuho-san is mine!"

At this point, the Headmistress, Mikura Sawe, and Hisako-sensei jumped in to end the fight and to restore order. Hisako-sensei, in her best loud teacher voice said, "Let's follow the Elder's suggestion and continue the dance, shall we everyone? Mikado-san, Itsukushima-san, could you both come with me for a moment?" Both girls nodded, and followed her out of the gym, much to the relief of everyone.

Following Hisako-sensei to her office, Takako and Mariya studied each other silently. They were embarrassed by their actions in the gym, but neither would apologize. The young teacher unlocked the door to her office and invited them to be seated. Adjusting her glasses, she cleared her throat, "Where do I begin to tell you how much your behavior tonight was out of line? I understand that you both have strong feelings for Miyanokouji-san, but to get in a public near-brawl over him, oops, I mean her, is completely unacceptable."

Mariya and Takako started to giggle, "Sensei, we both know that Mizuho-san is a man. Mariya-san is his childhood friend, and I found out when he rescued me from the kidnappers." Takako explained. "We understand that we cannot expose Mizuho-san as a boy or we both lose, right Mariya-san?" Mariya nodded.

Hisako-sensei was astonished, "Does anyone else know?" She asked and seeing Mariya look to the side, she pressed, "Mikado-san, does anyone else know?" Mariya swallowed, "Yes, sensei, two other people know, Shion-sama and Takashima Ichiko, the ghost that haunts Mizuho-chan's room."

Takako blanched and stammered, "A g-g-g-ghost?" Hisako-sensei cut her off and demanded, "How long has Jujou-san known?" Mariya smiled and answered, "Since the second day that Mizuho-chan was here. Shion-sama took Mizuho-chan under her wing and helped polish him into a person worthy of being our Elder Oneesama."

Sensei smiled, "Yes, she did. I suppose that we should be grateful to Jujou-san that Miyanokouji-kun wasn't exposed so quickly. Itsukushima-san, do you know why Miyanokouji-kun is here at Seio?" She asked and Takako shook her head. "His mother was Miyanokouji Sachiho and her father Mitsuhisa-sama put it in his will that Mizuho-kun needed to attend Seio to receive his inheritance. His mother died when he was five, and Mitsuhisa-sama felt that this would be best way for him to learn about his mother. Fortunately for us, Mizuho-kun is feminine enough to pass without detection."

Takako's eyes welled up with tears, "Poor Mizuho-san! He has suffered so much. I will try to make him so happy that he won't hurt again!" Mariya bristled and snapped caustically, "I have been with him since the beginning, and I know him better than anyone, do you really believe that you can beat me?" Takako countered with a haughty laugh, "Of course I can; I already have his first kiss! Hisako-sensei, I promise that there will be no display like tonight on my part again. So Sensei, gokigenyou!" She turned and ran out of the office, leaving Sensei and Mariya stunned.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I realize that I borrowed a lot from the last episode of the anime. It makes no sense that the grandfather whose will demanded that Mizuho go to the girls' school was his paternal grandfather. It was more logical that he should be Mizuho's maternal grandfather, so I changed it. I hope that you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: A View to a Kill

**A/N**: Here is chapter two. Thanks to CelticX for reviewing. I'm hoping for light and romantic with very little drama. If I can make this funny then it's a bonus. Just a reminder, I changed whose father Mitsuhisa was from Mizuho's father to his mother's because it makes more sense. Enjoy and remember to feed the bard.

**Disclaimer**: Caramel Box is the creator of Otoboku and its characters; I am simply having fun at the characters' expense!

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 2: A View to a Kill

Winter Break, at the Mikado Estate, Hachioji City, Tokyo Prefecture

"Damn that Takako!" Mariya screamed into her pillow, "I did all the hard work to make Mizuho-chan beautiful. I taught him how to act, how to wear make-up, and how to dress. Who the hell made him so perfect? And now she thinks that she's going to take him from me!" She finished breathing heavily, and strangely enough, she felt a little better. 'At least I didn't shred a pillow this time,' she thought. 'My parents nearly killed me for buying new ones last semester. I need a plan to defeat that woman.' She walked to her dresser and began to look through her lingerie drawer. She chuckled evilly, "Living in the same dorm with him is my advantage. When I get back, I'll bring things guaranteed to give Mizuho-chan a nosebleed!"

Pausing a moment while going through her drawer, Mariya thought about her childhood friend. She had known Mizuho her whole life because they were cousins on his father's side. They had been best friends, but never developed the sibling feeling that often comes with growing up so closely. Mizuho had always been a bit on the girly side, and Mariya had taken advantage of his gentle nature many times. The first time that she could remember seeing him as a boy was the the incident when he carried her back home after she had fallen down a hill. Mariya shivered as she remembered the anger and concern at war in his brown eyes as he checked to see if she was injured. 'He was so manly then,' she thought fondly. "Maybe that's when it started. Just kidding!" She walked back to her bed and picked her favorite photo album. It was full of pictures of her and Mizuho as they grew up. After five minutes of perusing the photos, she hugged it to her chest and sighed, "I miss you, Mizuho-chan. Two weeks without seeing you is too long! Why did he have to go overseas for winter break?"

At the same time, Takako was cursing Mariya's name in her suite at the Itsukushima Hotel in central Tokyo. The hotel was only three years old and was so opulently appointed that it earned an international five-star rating. Takako's suite was tastefully and modestly decorated, but she was so frustrated that she had the strong desire to rip everything out and tear it to shreds. "I cannot believe the rudeness of that track idiot! That she should challenge me again was expected, but to do it publicly. Unforgiveable!"

She shouted so loudly that her maids jumped. They had seen their mistress angry like this before only when Mikado Mariya was involved. The bravest one, Ishikawa (Age 26), ventured to her mistress, and asked gently, "What's wrong, Ojou-sama? Is there anything that we can help you with?" Ishikawa had been Takako's maid since she graduated from elementary school. She knew better than anyone the rivalry that her mistress had with Mikado Mariya.

Takako stopped consigning Mariya to the hottest precincts of hell long enough to realize that she was acting badly in front of the staff. Her father had always lectured her about her temper and not to show it front of her employees. "An Itsukushima must always act with dignity and with control. That is the only way that we will overtake the Kaburagi conglomerate and make them second best," he intoned pompously time after time. Takako composed herself, looked at Ishikawa, and inquired, "Ishikawa-san, how would you defeat a love rival who is your crush's childhood friend?"

Ishikawa, surprised, glanced at her best friend, Yoshizawa (25), who shrugged as if to say "I'm not getting involved. You're on your own." Trapped, Ishikawa took a deep breath and responded, "Ojou-sama's opponent is Mikado-san, correct?" Takako smiled at the less respectful honorific and nodded. "Well then, Ojou-sama should show her superiority in some sort of competition that would humiliate her enemy. What is Ojou-sama good at that Mikado-san is not?"

Takako paused and scrunched her face, deep in thought. 'Something that I can beat Mariya-san in…We are equal in cooking. She can run faster. It's too cold to swim. I'm stuck.' Noticing her mistress' puzzled look, Yoshizawa ran out of the room and returned with a picture of Takako at the All-Japan Junior Figure Skating Championships. She had won silver, and it was the proudest moment of her life. "Thank you, Yoshizawa-san," Takako exclaimed happily. "I'll challenge that upstart to a skating race, and I'll put up a free dinner at our restaurant as the prize. I'll demolish her!" She put her hands on her hips and laughed aloud with her faithful maids, Hangry and Angry, I mean, Ishikawa and Yoshizawa.

Seio Girls' School, first day of the winter semester

Miyanokouji Mizuho was walking happily with his dorm mates, Suoin Kana and Kamioka Yukari. They were adorable first year students. Kana had blonde hair in a shade similar to Mizuho's, but she was much shorter, standing at a tiny 4'11". She was in the drama club while the red-headed and taller (5'2") Yukari was a member of the track team like her Oneesama, Mariya. Kana was Mizuho's dorm little sister. He was concerned that he hadn't seen Mariya yet, but he was really enjoying talking with two girls and he didn't dwell on it. As Mizuho was thinking this, a voice full of mischief queried, "So, Oneesama, who are you going to choose for your Juliet, Itsukushima-san or Mikado-san?" He turned to see the beautiful and elegant Jujou Shion walking towards him and his friends.

Mizuho blushed, "Shion-san!" Yukari and Kana joined with Shion in laughing at his discomfort. "It isn't that funny," he sputtered. "It was really embarrassing. I can't believe that they would both confess in front of the whole school," making a face that stopped the girls' laughter. 'So cute!' They thought in unison. Seeing tears in his eyes, Shion decided to let the blonde Elder off the hook, "Don't worry too much about it, Mizuho-san, everyone will have forgotten about by now. Let's get to class!" Everyone nodded and walked into the entrance to change shoes.

The morning passed without anyone in class teasing Mizuho about the double confession and declaration of war at the Christmas Dance Party. He was beginning to think that Shion had been correct about the lack of rumors. That notion was dispelled as he walked into the cafeteria with Shion.

A crowd had gathered in the center and Mizuho's heart sunk when he heard the voices of Mariya and Takako raised in argument. "I've known Mizuho-chan her whole life. There is no way that she would choose you over me!" Mariya declared. Takako snorted, "It's obvious that she will choose a classy girl like me over some violent, ill-bred girl like you, childhood friend or not!"

Mizuho decided that he needed to take action before things got worse. "Now Mariya-san, Takako-san, isn't there a more appropriate place to have this argument instead of in front of the entire school. You are embarrassing yourselves and me. Let's go outside and settle this like adults."

Takako grabbed his arm, "Oneesama, you are so wise. Settle this, huh? I have the perfect idea. Mariya-san, let's have a competition, you and me to see who the better woman is."

Defiantly, Mariya countered, "Exactly what I wanted. The winner gets to go on a date with Mizuho-chan!" Mizuho flushed bright red and the entire room exploded with the girls all screaming "Kyaa!" Takako smiled wickedly, "I have the perfect competition to settle this. I propose that have a race next Sunday at the Seio ice rink. You can ice skate, can't you, Mariya-san? What do you say? Are you in or do I win by default?"

Ignoring an imploring look from Mizuho, Mariya pointed at Takako and said, "I'm not scared of you, Takako-san. Of course, I'm in, and I will make you eat my ice shavings and win the date with Mizuho-chan!" Grabbing Yukari from her chair, and pulling out of the cafeteria, Mariya demanded, "Yukari, let's go practice!" Takako looked for her sidekick, student council treasurer Sugawara Kimie, and commanded, "Kimie-san, come with me!" As they left, Mizuho dropped to his knees, looked at the crowd in disbelief. He was no longer hungry.

Student Council Room

Kimie looked nervously at Takako, waiting for the inevitable explosion that accompanied any confrontation with Mariya. It had been like this since she joined the student council last year. Kimie was a serious-looking girl with dark brown hair and glasses. She'd had a one-sided love for Takako since the first time that they met. She held back, believing that Takako was straight, but now Kimie had new hope because the President had declared her love for Oneesama. 'Maybe she has become a lesbian like me,' Kimie thought hopefully. She decided to take a risk, "Kaichou (President), when did you start liking girls?" Takako looked up startled, "Who said that I liked girls? I'm not gay!"

Kimie pressed her luck, crying, "What about Oneesama? She is a girl and you told the whole school that you were in love with her!" Takako laughed, "Oneesama is special. I didn't fall for her because she's a girl. I fell in love with her despite her being a girl!"

Kimie grasped her hands, "What if it doesn't work out, would you look at me then, Kaichou?" Now understanding the situation, Takako smiled sadly and looking in Kimie's eyes, responded softly, "I'm really sorry, Kimie-san, that would be impossible. Oneesama is the only exception that I'll make. Other than her, I'm only attracted to men. I consider you a friend and the most reliable member of the student council. Now, enough of this, I have a secret for you, Kimie-san, I lured Mariya-san into a trap. She accepted a challenge that she cannot win because I'm a former national figure skating medalist."

Despite her broken heart, Kimie was curious, "Really? How long ago was that? Do you still skate?" Takako chuckled, "I won the silver medal my third year of junior high, and yes I still skate weekly." Seeing the glorious smile on her idol's face, Kimie began to laugh, "Mariya-san won't know what hit her, will she?" The student council present shook her head and they both continued to laugh.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I hope that didn't suck too much. I always felt bad for Kimie so I tried to resolved her crush on Takako. If you thought that Takako was evil in this chapter, wait until you see what Mariya has planned in the next chapter! I snuck in members of one of my favorite groups into the story. Bonus points if you know their first names. They will be back! Thanks for reading and let me know what y'all thought!


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for Battle

**A/N**: I will probably only be able to crank one of these chapters out a week. We'll see. I am really going to try and have fun with Takako and Mariya's rivalry. This is more their story than Mizuho's, but he definitely will have an important part to play later. For me, the race for Mizuho's heart is dead even, if anyone wants a particular girl to win, let me know. And no, there will not be a yuri ending even though I love yuri! Enjoy and have fun!

**Disclaimer:** Otoboku and its characters were created by Caramel Box. I'm just playing the game.

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 3: Preparing for Battle

Tuesday Evening, Six days before the race

Mizuho, Kana, Ichiko, and Yukari were having an after-dinner chat in their dorm's dining room when Mariya burst through the door, "Damn that Octopus Girl! Why didn't anyone tell me that she was a competitive figure skater?" She sat down in angrily. "There is no point competing in something that I have no chance of winning. Is that what she believed that I'd feel when I found out about her? Well, she has another think coming! Mikado Mariya doesn't scare that easily, in fact she doesn't scare at all," She declared and then began to chuckle evilly.

Mizuho moved toward his childhood friend, "Um Mariya-san, you are scaring the underclassmen and me as well. Please calm down and tell us what's going on." Mariya stopped laughing and looking at her dorm mates' faces, the fire in her light brown eyes began to die down.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Mariya apologized, "I'm sorry everyone. It's just that she drives me crazy. It's been that way since elementary school. I'm so frustrated that I let her lure me into this trap. Three years ago, Takako finished second at the Junior National Championships. She challenged me knowing that she was holding the winning hand from the beginning." She was beginning to get angry again when she heard hands slam on the table as the younger girls stood up, faces filled with indignation.

"That's not fair!" Kana exclaimed. Mizuho shook his head and agreed with her. He then turned to Mariya, asking, "What will you do now Mariya? You can't exactly go back on your word, especially after you accepted the challenge in front of the whole school. Is there anyway that I can help?"

Mariya saw the concern in his eyes and felt her heart thud and start to beat rapidly in her chest. It took her a couple of seconds to regain her composure and then she smiled, thanking God and Buddha that such a wonderful person was in her life. "I let you know if I think of something, Mizuho-chan. It wouldn't be good if it appeared that you were backing me too much unless you are choosing me over Takako. Are you, Mizuho-chan?" Mariya asked with a mischievous smile, and then she laughed along with the two other girls and the ghost girl when Mizuho started to sputter in embarrassment. She giggled, "Aw, you are so cute, Mizuho-chan! I just want to eat you up," which led the others to laugh even harder.

Mizuho pouted and exclaimed, "Mou! That's what I get for being nice to you. I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." He then proceeded to go up the stairs to his room, not noticing Mariya following him at a distance.

Once on the second floor of their extremely cute dorm, Mariya ducked into her room. Her breath was ragged. She knew that she was probably going to lose this battle and it pissed her off. She walked to her dresser and placed her right hand on her lingerie drawer. 'I've got to do this, or that Octopus Woman will get her tentacles wrapped around him so tight that I'll never get him back!' Saying a quick prayer to whichever deity was listening to her, she reached in and pulled out a near see-through black teddy and garter belt set that she had bought after seeing it in a gravure magazine that Mizuho thought he had well-hidden. She slowly stripped, the whole time asking herself if this was the best way to minimize the damage that Mizuho going on a date with Takako would inflict on her chances. She shook her head and thought fervently, 'Yes, this is my path. I've got to make him see me as a woman and think about me this way!'

Mariya finished dressing and looked in her full-length mirror. She blushed at what she saw. She knew that she had a decent body, but what would Mizuho think when he saw her? She thought angrily to herself, 'No time for doubts, Mariya. It's time to take him down.' After brushing her teeth, applying a light, quick dab of perfume, and putting on her bathrobe, she went across the hall to Mizuho's room. She knocked quietly on the door, and hearing no response, she opened the door and quietly went into his room.

He was already asleep, so after doffing the robe; she crept silently toward his bed and slipped in under the covers with him. 'Wow, he even smells like a girl now,' she thought suddenly. 'Well, it's now or never. Let's do this!' She looked at him for moment, took a deep breath, and moved her face closer to his. Just as she was about to kiss him, Mizuho's eyes fluttered open, seeing the outline of his blue-haired childhood friend inches away from his face. Groggily, he mumbled, "Mariya-chan? What are you doing?"

Mariya jumped up in surprise and started to get out of the bed when his surprisingly strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back to enclose her in a warm hug. "Mariya-chan, what do you think that your mom will make for breakfast tomorrow?" As she was about to lose her temper, she remembered that Mizuho had spent many nights at her house when they were children, and that in his half-asleep state, he must have thought that they were kids again. Taking his hand and placing it on her breast, she thought, 'I'm not going to lose here. Tonight, he will understand that I am a woman!' She began to manipulate his hand on her C-cup breasts and wondered how long he would stay asleep.

After a few moments of this, she began to feel unbearably hot, and to amusement, she saw the effects of touching her breasts had on Mizuho's body. She giggled softly and leaned in for her second attempt at kissing him. It would be her first kiss and only his second as far as she knew. The memory of his kiss with Takako while performing in Romeo and Juliet during the school festival burned like ashes in her mouth. Steeling her nerve, she pressed her lips against his sleeping mouth passionately. His lips were warm and she could smell his breath. She moaned softly, "I love you, Mizuho. You better take responsibility for what you are doing to me."

Mizuho woke with a start, feeling first Mariya's lips on his, his hand on her breasts second, and finally, the erection that was the result. Embarrassed, he freed his hand from her chest and suddenly wrapped both arms around Mariya's waist, deepening the kiss. Mariya was pleasantly surprised that he embraced her and soon realized that Mizuho was actually kissing her back. She was momentarily overjoyed and then she became aware that she was scantily dressed in his bed, making out with him. This was quickly becoming a more dangerous situation than she had planned for. 'Wait a minute. Is this really okay? Do I really want my first time to be something forgettable like this? I want Mizuho-chan. I want to beat Takako and be happy with the man I love, but do I want to win this way?' She began to panic as her body became tingly from Mizuho's kisses. She pulled away, and yelled, "No!"

Mizuho's face was a study. He went from happy to surprised to amused, and finally concerned when he saw Mariya begin to cry. "I'm sorry, Mariya, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just playing along. I wasn't going to let it go any further than what it was. If we decide to do that, it will be when we are properly going out. You are too important to me. I'm sorry I teased you. Please forgive me."

Mariya continued to cry quietly and after about a minute, she said, "No, I'm the one that needs to apologize to you, Mizuho-san. I wanted to make you mine so badly that I almost crossed a line that neither of us are ready for. I love you, Mizuho-san. I want to be with you, but I know that I'm going to lose tomorrow, and I was hoping that if I kissed you that you wouldn't get too swept up on your date with Takako. It's more than my normal wanting to beat her. I don't want to lose you. I want you to seriously think about me not just as your cousin or as your childhood friend, but as a potential girlfriend." She paused, wiped the tears off her face and looked directly into his eyes. Determination replaced worry and embarrassment and she clenched her fists. "I will not hand you over to Takako, skating race or no skating race!"

Mizuho smiled, "Now that's the Mariya that I have known my whole life. Do your best tomorrow. I will be rooting for you." A mischievous look crossed his face and he asked, "So can I have a goodnight kiss?" Mariya growled and hit him with a pillow. He grabbed the other one and retaliated. The pillow fight went on until Ichiko floated into the room through the floor to see what all of the racket was. She was surprised and happy to see Mizuho and Mariya laughing like a couple of elementary school kids playing. She was soon joined by Kana and Yukari, who had decided that they were not going to let Mizuho and Mariya have all the fun. The pillow fight lasted another twenty minutes until all the dorm mates fell into an exhausted, but happy slumber on Mizuho's floor.

The next morning, Mariya woke up, went into her room, washed her face, and stretched for fifteen minutes. She felt better and happier than she had in years. 'I might not win today, but I am back even with Takako. I've kissed him too now. She no longer has that advantage. If I work hard, maybe miracles can happen!' Moving to her vanity, she looked into the mirror perched upon it, and liking the confident face that she saw, she knew that she was ready for battle. She wasn't going to give up because Mizuho's heart was the prize.

At that same moment, Takako was arriving at Seio in her limousine with her maids, Ishikawa and Yoshizawa at her side. Even though she had a confident look on her face, her stomach was churning. 'I have to win today. Mariya-san has too many advantages for me to overcome otherwise. I must win this date with Mizuho-san.' Her eyes focused as the limo pulled up to the ice rink, and she said aloud to herself, "Just you wait, Mikado Mariya, I will not lose to you today or ever!"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Whew, that was close. I was SO tempted to have Mizuho and Mariya make love there, but I refrained. This chapter was fun, yet a challenge to write. The next one WILL be funny (I hope). Yeah, I know that this was a Mariya-centric chapter, but the previous one was more Takako, so yeah. I still haven't decided who Mizuho is going to choose, but he WILL choose before this is over. Thanks for reading, and if you have any good words, constructive criticisms, or questions, please do not hesitate to review, okay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skating Battle!

**A/N**: Thanks to CelticX and Hotknight82 for your awesome reviews. I would have updated sooner, but life intervenes. I noticed a continuity issue with last chapter. Grr! If you didn't find it, then it's all good. If you did, I'm sorry. As far as who will get Mizuho, I only have one vote for Takako, so if anyone wants Mariya, please vote! I hope that everyone has fun with this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Otobuku but the idea for this little story.

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 4: Ice Skating Battle!

Sunday Morning, the day of the race

As his alarm blared, Mizuho awoke with a groan. He knew that two girls he liked were going to have a race with him as the prize. He didn't feel much like a prize, and he knew that he would soon need to choose one of them to be his girlfriend. He wasn't ready to decide yet, and he knew it. Both girls were beautiful and talented in his eyes. Takako's charm points were her long silky blonde hair and her diligent personality. Mariya's charm points were her feistiness and her sexy athletic body. He immediately chided himself for being greedy and indecisive, but while he was washing his face, he realized that he simply did not want to hurt one of them. Both Mariya and Takako were dear to him, and he understood sadly that he might not be able to stay friends with the girl that he didn't choose. He sighed as he put on his pink turtleneck sweater, 'This is going to be one troublesome day.' After checking his make-up, he grabbed his winter coat and hurried downstairs.

He reached the foyer and saw that Yukari and Kana were already there, chatting excitedly. Kana noticed him first and ran to him, calling happily, "Oneesama! Good morning nanodesuyo!" Mizuho looked around for Mariya, and then responded, "Good morning, Kana-chan, Yukari-chan. Are you both ready for today?" Yukari and Kana both nodded enthusiastically. Mizuho smiled because these two girls were the little sisters that he never had but had always wanted. Their warm smiles never failed to cheer him up when he was feeling down. They thought the world of him and he never wanted to disappoint them. He knew, however, that they would be upset and might not forgive him when they found out that he had been a man all along. Nevertheless, he was determined to treasure the time that he would have with them for as long as possible.

Yukari looked concerned, "Mizuho-oneesama is everything alright? You don't have to worry about my Oneesama. She's going to win the date with you today for sure!" When Mizuho chuckled nervously, Kana sighed dramatically, "Isn't it so romantic nanodesuyo? Two suitors having a showdown for her favor is every girl's dream, right nanodesuyo?"

Mizuho smiled nervously and Yukari answered for him, "It might be an ideal dream, Kana-chan, but it looks like a perfect nightmare when you are living through it for real." Both younger laughed loudly when Mizuho nodded vigorously. "Poor Oneesama," they giggled. Feigning irritation, he cried, "Please stop teasing me!" This did little more than to inspire Yukari and Kana to double over in laughter. Mizuho pouted, "Mou!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Yukari checked her watch, "It's time to go. We don't want to be late witnessing Mariya-oneesama's triumph." Startled, Mizuho looked around the room and asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Mariya?" Yukari shook her head, "No, Oneesama left already. Shall we go everyone?"

Shocked and a little disappointed, Mizuho sighed, "It can't be helped. Let's go then." As they walked to the ice rink, Mizuho was amused listening to Yukari and Kana's chatter. They were excited and told him that the whole school would be there to see the battle for the beloved Elder Oneesama. This exponentially raised his embarrassment. To counter this, Mizuho tried to distract the girls, "I have a great idea for a Valentine's Day event," he began. That got their attention and when they asked what it was, he answered, "We could do a Queen of Hearts talent competition where the students vote for the best performance. The prize would be dinner for two and a suite in Takako-san's hotel. I would emcee and pay for the prize, so I would be ineligible to perform, but do you still think that lots of people would participate?" Predictably, both girls loved the idea and Mizuho spent the rest of the way explaining how it would work and not thinking about the embarrassing event to come.

As they arrived at the ice rink, Mizuho steeled himself for the attention that being the prize would certainly focus on him. Suddenly, Takanashi Kei appeared at Mizuho's side and gestured at the rink. She had her normal creepy expression, which detracted from the fact that she was exceptionally cute; a fact for which her girlfriend, Takane Michiko, was very grateful. "Oneesama, I was angry when I heard that the Student Council President had lured Mikado-san into a battle that she couldn't win, so I took the liberty of leveling the playing field, or ice as it were. Heh heh heh," she chuckled evilly before making a peace sign and disappearing. Now Mizuho was really worried and thought, 'What did you do, Kei-san?'

Fortunately, Mizuho had no time to worry about what Kei had done because the instant that he entered the ice rink, it exploded with the cheers of Seio students excited to see their Elder Oneesama looking elegant, but cute in her pink turtleneck sweater. He nervously waved as he made his way to his assigned seat with Kana and Yukari at his side. He fidgeted in his seat until music started playing, announcing the entrance of the first contestant.

Mizuho groaned as first notes resonated in the arena. Only Mariya would choose an old song like Morning Musume's "The Manpower!" as her entrance song. 'It could've been worse,' he thought. 'She could have chosen something cheesier, like an AKB48 song.' As Mariya circled the rink, Mizuho thought that she looked lovely in her red and black skating dress. He marveled at how well she was skating until it was time to stop. That was something that Mariya had not practiced, and to the amusement of the crowd, she skated shakily to the wall and held on for dear life. Cockily, she raised her fist in victory and everyone laughed but Yukari and Mizuho. "Oneesama never could stop," Yukari muttered worriedly.

Moments later, Namie Amuro's "Wonder Woman" blasted through the arena as Ishikawa led her mistress onto the ice. If Mariya looked lovely, Takako was breathtakingly so in her pink and white ice skating dress. She glided around the rink effortlessly, performing double axels, double toe loops, and a perfect spin combination. The crowd oohed and ahhed at Takako's routine. She came to a perfect stop and saluted the crowd. As the music subsided, Hisako-sensei shakily skated to the center of the ice with a microphone in hand. "The competition is twenty-five laps around the rink, and the one who crosses the start/finish line will win a date with the Elder Oneesama, Miyanokouji Mizuho!" She announced to the cheering crowd. Mizuho noticed that half were supporting Mariya and the other half were rooting for Takako. Kana and Yukari were definitely on Mariya's side, so he was the only one with a divided heart.

Just as Hisako-sensei was about to fire the starter pistol, Kei skated out onto the ice and whispered something in Sensei's ear. She laughed, and handed the microphone to Kei, who smirked and began, "Like many observers, I thought that a normal ice skating race would be boring. So with the permission of the teachers and in the interest of fairness, I made some changes to the battle. I hope that everyone enjoys the event. Heh heh heh."

Takako and Mariya looked at each other nervously, suddenly remembering the past summer's swimming race. Takako then shot an angry look at Kei, who replied with her usual creepy smile. Inwardly, the blonde heiress was panicking. She set this up so that she could defeat Mariya, but Takanashi had taken her advantage away. Yoshizawa and Ishikawa looked at their mistress, shrugged, and said in unison, "Good luck, Ojou-sama!" Mariya, on the other hand, felt her first surge of hope, and toeing the start/finish line, she taunted Takako, "What's the matter, Student Council President-san? Are you going to give up now that your victory is no longer certain?"

Red-faced, Takako responded with ice and venom in her voice, "Not on your life, Mikado. I will still beat you and capture Mizuho-san's heart!" Her raven-haired rival looked momentarily shocked at the heat in Takako's reply, but recovered quickly and countered insultingly, "We shall see about that Takako-chan, won't we?" As the tension rose, Mizuho would later believe that he saw a dragon spirit manifest itself behind Mariya and a tiger appear behind Takako. Hisako-sensei hurriedly raised the starter pistol and fired, starting the race. Both combatants were so surprised that it was several heartbeats before they started skating.

Takako easily led the first three laps, but Mariya doggedly pursued her, staying on the same side of the rink with her. At lap 4, Kei's obstacles began to drop with the first being strategically placed hockey sticks that forced the President to slow enough for the track star to catch her. Lap 10 brought carpeted sections on the ice that tripped up both of them to the amusement of the crowd. For lap 18, Kei had removed the carpets, but replaced them with a slalom course. This allowed Takako to regain her natural advantage, dismaying Mariya's supporters. Just before the tired girls were to begin the final three laps, Kei dropped a rink-wide wall that stopped them both at the start/finish line. Takanashi used the force-stop to replace the hockey sticks, and then raised the wall for a sprint to the finish. Mariya and Takako were even as they rounded the corner on the last lap and crossed the finish line in a dead heat.

The rink was silent as everyone realized that the race had ended in a tie. Mizuho exhaled slowly as he had held his breath for the last two laps. Hisako-sensei, Kei, Mizuho, Takako, and Mariya looked at each other, thinking 'what now?' As arguments erupted between the combatants' partisans, a voice came over the loud speaker. "I trust that everyone had fun with this race. Unfortunately, there was no winner, but as Headmistress, I declare that likewise there are to be no losers. Mikado-san and Itsukushima-san will both receive a full-day date alone with Miyanokouji-san with the order determined by a coin flip." The arena exploded, with only Mariya, Mizuho, and Takako looking upset. The Headmistress continued, "Kajiura-sensei, if you would please conduct the coin flip, and I will ask Mikado-san to call it in the air."

Both women nodded, and Hisako-sensei took a 100-yen piece from her pocket, and tossed it into the air as Mariya prayerfully intoned, "Heads please." Everyone held their breath as Hisako-sensei deftly caught the coin. She looked in her hand, and announced, "It's…"

To be continued

**A/N**: Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? Hopefully, my life settles down enough to update by next weekend. The next two chapters will be the dates. I everyone enjoyed this offering, if you didn't please me know how to improve. Thanks for reading and for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5: Before the First Date

**A/N**: I'm so sorry that I haven't published this sooner! Thanks to Xaintrix, Laserai, and CelticX for their reviews. It really encourages me when people take the time to let me know how I did. I hope that you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Otoboku is the intellectual property of Caramel Box. This author claims no ownership of anything but this scenario.

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 5: Before The First Date

(From last chapter) Both women nodded, and Hisako-sensei took a 100-yen piece from her pocket, and tossed it into the air as Mariya prayerfully intoned, "Heads please." Everyone held their breath as Hisako-sensei deftly caught the coin. She looked in her hand, and announced, "It's tails, Itsukushima-san is awarded the first date." The arena exploded. Mariya's partisans were disappointed for her while Takako's supporters cheered for the beloved Student Council President. The headmistress waited for the roar to die down and then keyed the microphone, "The date must be taken next Sunday and then Mikado-san's turn will be the following Sunday. I hope that everyone enjoyed the event, so let's give a round of applause for today's contestants and thank them for showing the strength, spirit, and grace to which all Seio students should aspire."

As the students applauded, Mizuho wanted to crawl under a rock, especially when he saw how disappointed Mariya was. Takako also didn't look particularly pleased even though she'd won the first date. She motioned to her maids for her jacket and she left the ice rink with said maids, Ishikawa and Yoshizawa, in tow. Inside her limousine, Takako allowed herself to break down. "Why can't I get a clean win against her? She has the biggest advantage in being his childhood friend. She lives with him too! I'm right back where I was before the race!"

Yoshizawa watched her mistress cry for a moment, and placing her arm over Takako's shoulders whispered, "You do have the first date, Ojou-sama. If you plan a killer date that your rival cannot match, then you will surely win Miyanokouji-sama's heart." She turned to her best friend and asked, "Isn't that right, Rika-chan?"

Ishikawa nodded vigorously, "Ojou-sama, Yocchan is right. No one can make Miyanokouji-sama happier than you can. You just need to plan the perfect date, and the win will be yours!" Through her tears, Takako could see her maids' encouraging smiles and she thought, 'Why am I, Itsukushima Takako, crying over something like this? They are right. I can win Mizuho-sama's heart if I plan the perfect date.'

By the time she had returned to her suite, Takako had completed her plan of attack. With advice from her maids, she had decided that showing her wealth was not the best idea. She knew of the Mikados' vast holdings which were older and equal to that of her family's. 'No,' Takako thought to herself, 'I need to show him my sweet, romantic side. Mariya-san is a rough girl. There's no way that she can beat me in a charm contest!' She clenched her fists and said, "I will steal his love Sunday. He will be mine!"

Back at the dorm, Mizuho knocked softly on Mariya's door, "Mariya-san, it's me. Can we talk?" He heard some shuffling and rustling behind the door and within moments, a red-eyed Mariya opened the door. Mizuho knew that she had been crying and it tore him up. "I was really impressed with how well you skated this morning. You were really holding your own. It made me proud of you," he said encouragingly.

Sniffing, Mariya snapped, "It didn't do me any good, did it? That damned Takako still got her way. She won the first date. I'm so mad!"

Mizuho put his hand on her shoulder and commented, "I don't know if this will make you feel better or not, but Takako-san didn't look like she had won anything. She looked just as frustrated as you did, maybe more so."

"I know," Mariya began, "but I would be mad if I lost to her in anything, whether you were on the line or not. It's been like this with us since elementary school. What sucks about this the most is that she really is in love with you and she's not doing this just to get to me." She paused, fretting. She shook her head, grabbed his hands, and looked deep into his eyes, "Mizuho-chan, please tell me that I am least on equal footing with her. Please tell me that I still have a chance," she pleaded.

Mizuho smiled softly, "Of course you are. Mariya, you have been a part of my life since we were both in diapers. There is no way that I'm just going to not think through my feelings for you seriously because I know that if I were to do that, I wouldn't just lose you as a girlfriend, I would lose my best friend." He hugged her gently. "I promise that I won't make any decisions until after our date. Okay?"

Mariya nodded and embraced him tighter, whispering, "I love you, Mizuho-chan. Don't forget that, ever. I won't give up until you tell me that it's over." They stood in her doorway hugging for a few more moments until they heard Kana, Yukari, and Ichiko walking up the stairs chatting happily. "Good night, Mizuho-chan. I will remember your promise. You remember mine." He winked at her and went to his room.

For Takako meanwhile, the week seemed to drag by. Sunday could not come fast enough. She was so excited that she could spend a whole day with Mizuho and if everything went according to plan that she and her maids had come up with, it would be perfect. Kimie and the rest of the Student Council were baffled by the nervous energy exuded by the normally calm Student Council President. Finally, Friday came and it was time for the class that Takako looked forward to the most, her elective World History class with Mizuho. She stood outside the classroom door for a moment to collect her thoughts, and with a jaunty toss of her blonde tresses, she open the door and confidently walked into class.

Mizuho saw her walk in and was again struck with her beauty. Her blue eyes and blonde hair suggested a Western ancestor, but at heart and in spirit, she was a Yamato Nadeshiko, the ideal Japanese woman. Her manners were always impeccable. She was unfailingly kind and polite unless provoked to the extreme by someone like Mariya. She would be the perfect partner for when he took over the Miyanokouji conglomerate. That such a wonderful girl liked him made Mizuho's head spin. And thinking about being alone with her on a date made him both excited and nervous.

Sitting down, Takako smiled at Mizuho and said, "Gokigenyou, Oneesama. Are you ready for our date Sunday?" She was proud of how airily she spoke to him despite the tumult in her heart every time she saw him.

Mizuho smiled gently back, "Gokigenyou, Takako-san. To be honest, it's my first ever date with someone that I know likes me, so I'm really nervous. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you though, Takako-san," he finished with a nervous chuckle.

Takako's heart throbbed and she thought suddenly, 'So CUTE!' Remaining outwardly composed, she replied, "I'm happy that I'm your first real date, Mizuho-sama. I will have my car pick you up at 10, is that acceptable?" Mizuho, suddenly nervous, merely nodded as the teacher walked in the door to begin class.

It would be nice to report that both students paid proper attention to the teacher and took excellent notes that would stand them well for the next exam, but it was not the case as both Takako and Mizuho spent the hour overly conscious of each other. Unwittingly, they took turns stealing glimpses of the other, only to look away when noticed. Both were red with embarrassment by the time class was over. As they were leaving, Takako smiled and said, "Until Sunday morning then, Oneesama, Gokigenyou." Mizuho mumbled in reply, too nervous to say anything intelligent.

As they walked back to the dorm together, Mizuho's dorm mates noticed that the tall blond was lost in his own world. This really worried Mariya, who resolved to blunt the impact of Takako's by any means necessary. She thought to herself, 'I'm not beaten yet. I've been with him too long to lose now.'

Kana noticing the dreamy look on her Oneesama's face asked, "Are you feeling okay, Mizuho-Oneesama nanodesuyo? Are you nervous for your date with the Student Council President? It will be fine nanodesuyo. It's not like she's a boy. It's just too girls playing together for an afternoon nanodesuyo."

Mariya and Mizuho grimaced in unison, thinking, 'It will be a boy and a girl on a date together.' He laughed nervously and replied, "You are right Kana-chan. I shouldn't be nervous. I should look at it as a chance to deepen our friendship, shouldn't I?"

Kana smiled and nodded vigorously, "Yes, nanodesuyo! Maybe Mizuho-Oneesama could take Kana on a date some day. Kana would love to spend the day with Oneesama nanodesuyo!" Everyone laughed and they entered the dorm in a much better mood than when they left the school.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I apologize for the long delay. Thanks for your patience! I wanted this chapter to be the first date, but the conversation between Mariya and Mizuho was too long and too important to leave out. I promise that the next chapter will be Takako's date. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Takako's Date

**A/N**: I'm finding that I have a little more energy to write. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Diabetics might want to check their insulin levels before reading. Just kidding!

**Disclaimer**: Otoboku belongs to Caramel Box. If I owned this concept, Mizuho would get the harem ending and I would get Takako's maids!

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 6: Takako's Date

Itsukushima Takako woke up at 7 AM on the day of her date with Mizuho. She was more nervous than usual. She began to fret, 'I need to keep my usual cool today. This is make or break. I will not lose him to Mikado Mariya.' As she was showering, she took time to reflect on her outward image. Everyone saw her as the calm, collected, and together Student Council President. She was every bit as much of a Seio school idol as Jujou Shion or Mizuho. "I'm kind of glad that no one knows the real me," she said to herself. She knew that if people discovered that she was an insecure, high-stressed, scaredy cat, then she would lose her authority as President, and she had enough determination to make sure that would never happen.

She finished her shower and began getting dressed. After conferring with her maids, Yoshizawa and Ishikawa, she had chosen to wear blue jeans and an imported Angora sweater. It was January after all*. As usual, she didn't overdo her make-up, keeping simple, yet flattering. After one last glimpse in the mirror, Takako called her maids to bring the Lexus RX around. This also was calculated. She wanted to be classy, but not overblown.

As Takako was walking to the car, Ishikawa said brightly, "Don't worry about anything, Ojou-sama, you look beautiful. Miyanokouji-sama won't be able to resist you looking like this," which earned her a tight-lipped smile from her employer. Ishikawa looked frantically at Yoshizawa, her best friend, to encourage Takako some more. Yoshizawa stared at her blankly, and then with a furious head nod toward the heiress, Yoshizawa got it and smiled, "It's just like Rika-chan said, Ojou-sama. You look great. You will knock Miyanokouji-sama for a loop! That girl won't know what hit her!"

Takako started and Ishikawa began to laugh, "Yocchan, Miyanokouji-sama is a man, don't you remember what Ojou-sama said after the skating competition. She said 'him.' Miyanokouji-sama is male."

Yoshizawa blushed and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but Miyanokouji-sama is so beautiful as a woman that I forgot. He almost made me want to play for the other side, and then it would be 'Watch out, Rika-chan, I'm going to jump you!' Just kidding," she finished quickly before Ishikawa could hit her. Takako cleared her throat, signaling that the subject was now closed. The maids stopped their antics and sat quietly until the SUV reached Mizuho's dorm.

Inside the dorm, Mariya was a wreck. Her crush was going on a date with her biggest rival. She decided to fire one last shot before Mizuho left to keep him thinking of her during his date with Takako. It was dirty she knew, but if Takako was going to play for keeps, so was she. She listened to her cousin frantically dressing and knocked softly on his door. Relief flooded his face when he saw her. "Mariya-san, could you please help me with my make-up? Takako-san will be here any minute and I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking."

Helping get him ready to go with her enemy was the last thing that Mariya wanted to do, but she smiled at him lovingly and gave him a firm, gentle hug. This seemed to calm him down. "Are you feeling better now, Mizuho-chan?" He nodded and began to apply his lipstick before trying to tackle the eye make-up one last time. As Mariya watched, she was filled with a desire to kiss him that she could hold back. She glomped him to the floor and began to kiss him passionately. Mizuho was surprised, but he kissed her back until they heard a knock at the door. It was Yukari.

"Oneesama, President Itsukushima is here. Are you ready?" As Yukari was asking this, she heard Mariya say, "Yukari-chan, please tell Takako that Mizuho-chan will be down in three minutes. Thank you!" Mizuho walked stiffly to the vanity table to redo his make-up. Concerned, Mariya asked, "Are you okay, Mizuho-chan?"

Mizuho favored her with a wan smile, "Do you know how hard it is to hide your excitement from being seen when you are guy?" Mariya thought for a second, and then turned VERY red. He stood up, grabbed his coat, gave her a quickly hug, and said, "See you later!" Mariya slumped to the floor. She couldn't stop him, now all she could do was to wait and try to mitigate the damage to her hopes.

Mizuho put on his shoes at the door. He was dressed in a similar pantsuit to what he wore when he went on a date Mariya after the school festival. It consisted of a white blouse and light gray slacks and jacket. He looked professional, yet sophisticated and Takako began to drool as he walked to the SUV. Composing herself quickly, she opened the door, "You look terrific, Mizuho-sama." She wondered what he would look like in a regular men's business suit.

"You look beautiful, Takako-san," Mizuho stammered as he got into the vehicle. Yoshizawa and Ishikawa exchanged knowing looks and shut the door behind him. "Thank you for inviting me out, Takako-san. I hope that we can have fun today. What are we doing on our date?"

Hoping that he couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating, Takako smiled sweetly and replied, "Hi-mi-tsu (Secret)." Inwardly, she was arguing with herself, 'Was that too flirtatious? Do I need to flirt more? Au, I'm so nervous!' To Mizuho, she asked, "Shall we?" He nodded and Ishikawa hit the gas, spinning the tires as the SUV raced away from the dorm.

Mizuho was gripping the door as Ishikawa sped through the streets of Tokyo, nearly causing an accident every few blocks. A shaken Yoshizawa screamed, "Rika-chan, slow down! You don't want to kill Ojou-sama and her date do you"

Ishikawa slowed down and turned with a pouty look to her best friend, "But Yocchan, I love driving fast. It makes me feel alive! Besides, Ojou-sama likes it too, right Ojou-sama?"

Takako cried, "Are you insane? Pull over. I want Yoshizawa-san to drive. She might drive like a grandma, but at least we'll arrive healthy!" Her heart dropped as she noticed Mizuho watching her. 'Damn, I didn't want him to see THAT side of me!' She giggled nervously, "Sorry about that Mizuho-sama. My maid is a frustrated race car driver. He he!"

As the maids traded places, Mizuho laughed, "I like this side of you, Takako-san; it's really cute!" The blonde heiress blushed a bright red, but managed a small smile. The rest of the trip passed without incident. Yoshizawa pulled into a parking spot, and Mizuho noticed that they were at Yoyogi Park in Shibuya.

It was one his favorite places to go because he enjoyed watching all of the street performers there. He went there often in middle school because it was far enough away from school and his mansion that he could forget about everything and just be a teenager. He looked over at his date and wondered how she knew that he loved this park.

Feeling his gaze, Takako smiled at him gently, "Is this okay, Mizuho-sama? I wanted to go somewhere normal teenagers go. Besides, I love Shibuya. There are great stores and restaurants here." As the door was opened by a chastened Ishikawa, Takako reached for his hand and said gaily, "Let's go, Mizuho-sama!"

His heart began to throb in his chest at her joyful smile. He murmured, "Beautiful," which caused the golden-haired heiress to turn red again. She quickly shook it off and led him into the park, where they strolled hand in hand until Mizuho noticed a yakitori stand and realized that he was hungry. Looking at his date, he asked, "Takako-san, would you like some yakitori?"

Takako looked confused, "What is yakitori? I've never had it before."

Mizuho laughed gently, "You really are an Ojou-sama, aren't you, Takako-san? Yakitori is grilled chicken skewers. They're a really tasty street food. I got them here all the time before I started at Seio and had live as a girl. I'll buy," he offered.

Not wanting to throw a sour note into their date, Takako agreed and Mizuho bought them each one skewer. After he handed one to her, she watched he attacked the chicken with gusto. Regarding what was in her hand, she nervously took a small bite. 'Oh God, I hope my mother doesn't see this. She'd have heart failure; an Itsukushima eating common food in public!' As she chewed though, the smoky, salty flavor exploded on her tongue. "It's so good!" She blurted out and was rewarded with one of Mizuho's heart-stopping smiles.

Composing herself, she finished the rest of the meat and realized that she was still hungry. "Mizuho-sama, would you like to get something more substantial for lunch?" He nodded and she linked arms with him saying, "I know just the place."

_Flashback_

Takako sputtered, "Yoshizawa-san, why should I take Mizuho-sama to a family restaurant? Someone of Mizuho-sama's caliber should dine only at five-star restaurants like we have at our hotel."

Yoshizawa wagged her finger, "Tsk, tsk, Ojou-sama, your rival will expect you to play the rich girl card, so you must try to show that you can be as normal as she is."

Visibly sagging, Takako sighed and said, "You're right, I guess. We'll go to a family restaurant."

_End Flashback_

As they walked toward the Denny's (yes, there are Denny's in Tokyo!), Mizuho started to smile. "Is this where we are eating, Takako-san? How did you know that I love this place? It was one of the places that my grandfather would take me on our outings after my parents died."

Shocked, Takako tried to keep her outside calm. "I love the hot chocolate here myself. I thought that it would be fun to have lunch here," she said as she giggled nervously. He smiled at her warmly and her heart began to beat even faster. 'Does he know what power his smile has? My heart can't handle this.'

Their lunch was normal diner food: Mizuho had Omelet Rice, and Takako had a Curry Rice dish. After eating, Takako suggested that they go to an arcade, causing her date to chuckle quietly at her suggesting something so far out of her character. She was pleased that their score on the compatibility game was 97%. Then they went to a photo booth to get their pictures taken together, giggling the whole time.

As they were in the Lexus SUV riding back to Mizuho's dorm, he admitted, "I had a lot of fun today, Takako-san. I would like to spend another day with you sometime. This time, I'll plan and I'll pay. Does that sound good to you, Takako-san?

She squealed in joy, "YES! I'll go with you another time, Mizuho-sama. I'd go with you to hell and back if I could spend more time with you. You do know how I feel about you, don't you?" Mizuho nodded, and Takako hugged his arm tightly. Mizuho blushed at the feel of her chest crushed against his arm.

They sat like that until the vehicle stopped to let him out. Takako released his arm only to cup his face with her hands. Starting deeply into his eyes, she asked, "You said that you know how I feel about you, but do you really? I love you so much, Mizuho-sama, that I can't think straight and it's hard for me to breathe. I would give everything that I have if only you would feel the same about me. I will not lose to Mikado Mariya." As she said this, she kissed him passionately. Mizuho surprised himself by responding accordingly. After ten minutes, both were breathing hard and Mizuho had to adjust his slacks so that Takako would not see his embarrassing reaction. "Gokigenyou, Mizuho-sama, I will see at school tomorrow," Takako said happily.

Mizuho opened the door of SUV, smiled weakly, and replied, "Thank you, Takako-san for a fun day. I'll see you tomorrow." As he exited the vehicle, he saw the tears in her eyes. He wondered whether they were from joy or sorrow. However, when he turned to enter the dorm, he saw Mariya and he knew exactly what her tears meant. "Mariya-san, I'm home."

To Be Continued…

**A/N**: I decided to give each girl two dates: one that they planned and one that Mizuho plans. I felt that it was only fair. Next up, Mariya's Date! I hope that you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, let me know what I need to improve. Thanks for reading!

*There isn't going to be large time skips for the near future so all this takes place immediately after the New Year's Break, which follows the last episode of the anime.


	7. Chapter 7: Mariya's Date

**A/N**: I really intended to get this finished and up much sooner, but life and a fickle bitch of a Muse happened. So without out further ado, here is the next chapter of Our Beautiful Day. I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: This author makes no claim of ownership of Otoboku. All rights belong to Caramel Box. Cheers!

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 7: Mariya's Date

(From last chapter) Mizuho opened the door of SUV, smiled weakly, and replied, "Thank you, Takako-san for a fun day. I'll see you tomorrow." As he exited the vehicle, he saw the tears in her eyes. He wondered whether they were from joy or sorrow. However, when turned to enter the dorm, he saw Mariya and he knew exactly what her tears meant. "Mariya-san, I'm home."

Mariya spun and started up the stairs to her room yelling, "Mizuho, you idiot!" He caught her in three strides and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to free herself but found herself firmly secured in his arms. 'When did Mizuho-chan get so strong?' She melted into his embrace until she remembered why she was upset and started struggling once again. "Let me go, please. I'm begging you," she pleaded.

Mizuho reluctantly released her while apologizing, "I'm sorry, Mariya. There is nothing that I want to do less than to hurt you. I want to spend next Sunday with you not because of the solution that the Headmistress came up with. You are my best friend and I have always loved you, so let's have fun, okay?"

At his last words, Mariya grabbed Mizuho's shirt and looked into his brown eyes. "Do you love me as your best friend and cousin or as a woman?" Mizuho flushed and Mariya could see the battle going on in his eyes. Frustrated, she closed the distance and kissed him with such ardor that they were both dizzy.

Pulling away, Mizuho whispered, "My gods," and went upstairs to his room. Mariya sank to the floor and wept silently.

After a few minutes, Ichiko heard her crying and floated over to see why. Placing her incorporeal hand on Mariya's shoulder, she asked, "Why are you crying, Mariya-san?"

After comprehending the ghost's presence, Mariya sniffed and responded, "I need to make Mizuho-chan see me as a potential girlfriend and not just a best friend. I feel like I'm losing to the Octopus woman."

"Well then, Oneesama, you need to knock Mizuho-sama's socks off when you take her on your date next Sunday." Mariya and Ichiko were surprised to see Yukari descending the stairs toward them. The redhead smiled gently at her Oneesama, "Would you like some help planning the perfect date?" Mariya nodded with her usual determined look returning to her eyes. Yukari clapped her hands happily, "Let's go to my room because I have some killer ideas!" Ichiko chimed in, "Ichiko does too. Let's help Mariya-san win Oneesama's heart!"

The next day, Mariya went to school in a much better state of mind than she had been the previous afternoon. She and her dorm mates, sans Mizuho of course, spent most of the evening planning her upcoming Sunday date with Oneesama. The girls laughed, plotted, and gossiped. It was exactly what Mariya needed, and she felt confident, and she greeted everyone with an energetic, "Good morning!" Mizuho was even taken aback by the change in his childhood friend.

At lunch, Mariya was conspicuously absent as was Yukari. While he was a little lonely without her, Mizuho was soon swarmed with girls that wanted to eat lunch with him and took an opportunity to do so. Curious as to why they hadn't asked to sit with him before, he asked them and a very shy first-year named Tsugunaga Momoko answered, "With Mikado-Oneesama and Jujou-Oneesama always with you, we were scared because you all are so beautiful, Oneesama."

Mizuho was flattered, "Please do not hesitate because of them. They are really nice girls. We would be glad to have you join us." The girls squealed in happiness, and Mizuho felt a little guilty that he hadn't spent much time with other students. That thought was dispelled when he saw Mariya walking with Yukari. His face turned quite red as he remembered the last evening's kiss.

Noticing this, Mariya walked up to her blond childhood friend and whispered in his ear, "If you think that was something, wait until Sunday, Mizuho-chan!" As he blushed harder, she turned her face slightly and kissed him on the cheek. The raven-haired track star then grabbed the hand of her kouhai, "Shall we, Yukari?" They walked away, leaving Seio Gakuin's Elder-Oneesama completely gobstopped.

This pattern continued through Saturday. Mariya and Yukari would be somewhere other than where Mizuho was, usually leaving him alone with Kana. Sometimes, He and Kana would be joined by the girls that ate with him on Monday, but it was a very strange week for Mizuho with both Mariya and Takako keeping their distance. He began to feel really unsure of his feelings and quite lonely. The two girls he liked were avoiding except for when Mariya decided to tease him with surprise flirting attacks. By Sunday morning, the Miyanokouji heir was extremely confused.

Sunday morning, Mariya woke up around 7:30 and hopped in the shower. Everything was planned out to the minutest detail. Today was the day that she would make Mizuho hers! After getting dressed, she called Yukari to her room, and sent her to Mizuho with a note, which read: "_Please wear the most masculine clothes that you have, Mizuho-chan. Love, Mariya_." She had arranged for her family's chauffeur to come pick them up and she looked to outside to see if the car had arrived. It was waiting right out front. Perfect. She looked in the mirror for the final inspection. Her short purple hair was styled the way that she wanted. Her makeup was spot-on as well. Clenching her fists, she pumped herself up, saying, "Yosh" loudly. It was time.

Mariya rushed downstairs to see her date waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. This reminded her of their date after the school festival when Takako discovered that Mizuho was a guy. The only difference was the intention of the date. The first date was to help her to determine if her feelings were love. Months later, Mariya was sure of her feelings, but not Mizuho's, and boy, did she want to knock his socks off!

Mizuho was fidgeting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Mariya. He heard footfalls at the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped. Mariya was wearing an elegant purple dress that fell just below her knees and showed more cleavage than Mizuho had ever seen Mariya display. He pinched his nose to stop what seemed to be an imminent nosebleed. "You look beautiful, Mariya," he managed.

The track star smiled gently and took a moment to see what her childhood friend was wearing and her heart caught in her throat. He had found a woman's suit that was cut similar to a man's, so he looked like a masculine woman, but still beautiful. She wanted to jump him right then and there. Containing herself, she said, "The car is waiting, Mizuho-chan. We should go."

After getting into the car, Mizuho asked, "So where are we going, Mariya?"

With an impish smile, she answered, "It's a surprise," and hugged his arm. Mizuho loved the feeling of Mariya soft body against his. He soon noticed that they entering Shibuya. There were hundreds of places that she could be taking him in that part of Tokyo. The limo stopped and when the driver let them out, he saw that they were in Harajuku. Seeing the quizzical look on her date's face, Mariya laughed, "Let's go shopping, Mizuho-chan!"

They spent the rest of the morning into the early after shopping for clothes and whatever else struck their fancy. Mariya spent a lot of money buying several gothic Lolita outfits after she saw Mizuho gawk at very cute girl playing a cello wearing one. She elbowed him and scolded him gently; "You know that it's rude to check out other girls when you are on a date"

This led to a fashion show with Mariya as the model at Baby, the Stars Shine Bright. She could tell that her crush enjoyed seeing her in the various dresses, and she made sure that she touched him often. She wanted to keep him thinking about her and not Itsukushima Takako. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she asked, "Shall we get some lunch at McDonald's?" Mizuho nodded and was led to the popular fast-food restaurant.

After lunch, they walked around Harajuku, noticing the different styles the young people were wearing. Seeing a pensive look on her face, Mizuho asked, "What's wrong, Mariya? Are you not having fun?"

Starting, she began to sputter, "Of course I am, Mizuho-chan. I'm just wondering if we look like a couple on a date or a couple of girls hanging out. You make such a beautiful girl that I have no confidence that I look good enough to be with you. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever."

Mizuho pulled her into his arms, hugging her lovingly, "You are very beautiful yourself, Mariya. And to honest, I don't pay attention to how others see us, I'm just happy to be with you and to be the only man in your eyes," he finished gently.

Mariya's heart began to beat even faster, and ignoring the thousands that were walking around them, she took his lips with hers. Beginning to cry, "It would be nice if I was the only girl in your eyes."

He held her tightly and kissed her again, "If we had known what we felt sooner, then you would have been. I'm sorry, Mariya. I do love you and does it make you better when I say that you have been the only girl that I've thought about all week?"

"Is that the truth? Please don't lie to me to make me feel better," she whispered. "You did that all the time when we were kids. It will hurt too much if you are doing it now."

"Are you kidding?" He asked, "Ever since that kiss last Sunday, I've wanted nothing more than to kiss you again. If you wanted to undo all that Takako did on our date to turn my head, then I'd say that you succeeded spectacularly. I've been looking so forward to today that I couldn't stand it. Do you believe me?"

Looking into his calm brown eyes, she saw the truth. She grasped him harder and cried, "Thank you, Mizuho-chan." While this scene was playing out, a crowd had gathered around and they applauded at the end, embarrassing both Mariya and Mizuho. Grabbing him by the hand, she ran toward her limo. "Let's go back to Shibuya 109, shall we?"

They rode back into the Shibuya Station area and they shopped for a couple more hours. About 5:30, they were ready for dinner, and Mariya had reservations at La Rochelle, a restaurant that was founded by the famous Iron Chef Sakai Hiroyuki. It was one of Mariya's favorites. Knowing this, Mizuho smiled. He saw how much of Mariya's personality went into the planning of this day. It was different from when they would hang out, and he appreciated it. He was close to making a choice, but he felt that he needed to give each girl one more date to be fair.

Unknown to Mizuho, Mariya was thinking the same thing, and she wanted to prevent him from giving Takako another chance. Fairly or unfairly, she wanted to win Mizuho's undivided heart, so she decided to play her final card. As they were finishing dinner, she looked into his eyes, and said, "Ne, Mizuho-chan, there's one more place that I'd like to go before we head back to the dorm."

To be continued…

**A/N**: Yes, there are two things that I may be flamed for from this chapter. Both dates took place in Shibuya and the normally sweet and funny Mariya had the more romantic and serious date, and the romantic and serious Takako had the funny and sweet date. I found the irony irresistible. It also might seem like I've made Mizuho's choice, but that's not quite true. I'm only leaning that way right now. Thanks for everyone's patience and I hope that you enjoyed this fluffy chapter with a cliffy. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

**A/N**: The Muse is smiling on me once again. Work has stabilized a bit and I can think of ways to torment some of my favorite anime and manga characters. I appreciate everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. Believe me; good and bad reviews are motivating to fanfic writers because it lets us know that people reading our stories.

**Disclaimer**: Otoboku belongs to Caramel Box. I receive nothing but person satisfaction knowing that I get to choose for Mizuho. I would like Hisako-sensei for myself though. LOL!

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

(From last chapter) Unknown to Mizuho, Mariya was thinking the same thing, and she wanted to prevent him from giving Takako another chance. Fairly or unfairly, she wanted to win Mizuho's undivided heart, so she decided to play her final card. As they were finishing dinner, she looked into his eyes, and said, "Ne, Mizuho-chan, there's one more place that I'd like to go before we head back to the dorm."

Mizuho swallowed hard, knowing that they were just a few blocks away from "Love Hotel Hill," the infamous section of Shibuya that really does have a lot of Love Hotels. He asked himself, 'Mariya really wouldn't go that far to win, would she?" He was relieved to see that she was leading him back to her limousine. She whispered into the ear of her driver and they drove away from Shibuya, heading toward Yotsuya where they grew up.

The car stopped in front of Mizuho's old house, and Mariya led him out of the car to the door step. She reached into her purse, pulling out a set of keys. "I bought this house not too long ago because this is where it began for us. My parents' house is next door as it always has been. When I realized that I was in love with you, I started dreaming about living in this house with you as your wife. I know that it might be a bit premature, but we have been together so long, so I didn't think that it would bad to think that way. I will love you forever, Mizuho-chan. There is no conflict or rivalry between my family and yours. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I love you, Mizuho-chan!" she cried as she threw herself in to his arms.

Mizuho held her gently, and said quietly, "It might not be bad to think that way, Mariya, but it might be bad to make out here in front of your house."

His date turned crimson and pushed him away, muttering, "Baka, spoiling a perfect mood." She opened the door, and Mizuho gasped at how beautifully decorated the house was. He had to admit that outside of being in love with him, Mariya's taste was impeccable. "What do you think Mizuho-chan? I designed everything with both of our feelings and preferences in mind. It is a combination of our two hearts, a perfect place to raise our family."

"It is impressive, Mariya," he said appreciatively. "You know, I barely remember this house. I spent most of the last few years that we lived here in the hospital with Mother or at your house. I definitely could see our kids running around in here. And your parents would love having the grandchildren right next door, wouldn't they?"

Caught, Mariya sputtered, "I hadn't really thought of that, Mizuho-chan!"

Mizuho laughed, "Sure you didn't, I believe you, Mariya-chan," laughing again when she blushed at his use of the diminutive honorific. He began to examine the entry of the house.

"House" was actually a poor word to describe this Western-style mansion. It was an excellent imitation of Georgian architecture with the distinctive red brick and white wooden accents on the exterior. Inside, it had an understated white and gold theme throughout. French-designed furniture blended with Japanese electronics and kitchen appliances. The den was masculine without the hunting lodge feeling that many have. The sitting room was bright and softly feminine. The formal dining room had an antique English-made dinner table and chairs. The family dining room featured American Amish-made furniture that was elegant, yet rustic. It was stunning.

"This is how I see our future with us in this house. This house will be your sanctuary and warm place to come home to after a hard day of overseeing the Kaburagi and Miyanokouji conglomerates. Our children will welcome you home with smiles and hugs, and after they are asleep, I'd make sure you know how much I love you every night. Can you see it, Mizuho-chan?"

Looking in her eyes, he replied, "I can, Mariya. I think that we could build a splendid life here. I would like to see what might be our bedroom and look at the bed in which I might be sleeping with you every night."

She laughed and punched him in the arm gently, "You only get to see that if you choose me. However, I could give you a little sample," and taking his hand she led him into what looked to be a servant's room. Mariya then locked the door and walked seductively toward the blond heir, causing his body to visibly react. "Oh my, do I have that effect on you, my darling?" She asked with a syrupy, false innocence. She grabbed his hand and placed it under her dress against her damp underwear. "You do the same to me, Lover."

She began to kiss him slowly and moved towards the bed in the corner of the room as things got hotter. After a few minutes, they were stripped down to their underwear and both were panting heavily. "Mariya, any further, and I might not be able to stop myself," Mizuho warned. "Right now, I want you so bad that I can't stand it, but I know that if we do this and I choose Takako-san, you may never forgive and we could never be friends again. I don't want to hurt you that way. No, I didn't say that I wasn't going to choose you. I just want to be sure of my feelings before I do something like that. I love you and care for you too much."

Mariya's face was a study. It alternated between sexual frustration, sadness, joy, fear, and hope. "I'm sorry, Mizuho-chan," she said, beginning to cry. "I love you so much and I lost control. I never meant to make feel you bad. Please don't hate me."

Gathering his childhood friend in his arms, Mizuho reassured her saying, "I could never hate you, Mariya. You been a part of my life for so long, and you've been my best friend since before I can remember. What almost happened here isn't going to change that. I'm actually very happy right now if you know what I mean."

Mariya looked at his bulging crotch and turned beet red. "Mizuho-chan, you pervert!" She yelled. He laughed at her and while picking up his clothing, he gave Mariya hers. They dressed in silence and as they were about to leave the house, Mariya grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "I'm a pervert too because I was a little bit disappointed that you stopped. I might not let you stop next time," and with a wink and a quick peck on the cheek, she left her flabbergasted dated standing in the doorway as she walked to the limousine with her hips shifting suggestively.

In the limo, Mizuho asked her, "Where is Mikado Mariya, and who is this super-sexy impostor?" His cousin laughed and grabbed his arm, hugging it between her breasts. Looking at his face, she saw the reaction that she wanted. She was further gratified when he crossed his legs to hide his arousal. "Damn it, woman, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Impishly, she replied, "No more than what you do to me. All you have to do is smile and it feels like all the blood rushes from my head and I'm falling, lost in your eyes." They continued to flirt until they reached the dorm. Before they go out of the limo, Mariya seized her blond-haired crush's face and kissed him until they were both out of breath. Licking his lips sensually, she purred, "Thank you for today, Lover. I hope that you understand my feelings for you and that you return them soon. More than not losing to the Octopus Woman, I don't want to lose you. Know that I would give up everything to be by your side forever. I want to live with you in that house. I pray that you will choose me."

Mizuho captured her lips with his own, "I promise that I will let you know soon," he murmured. Mariya's eyes opened in surprise as she looked over his shoulder and saw her rival out the window.

Takako looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in days, which she hadn't. She walked with a purpose to the door of the limousine and pulled on the handle. "Mizuho-san, please come out, I would really like to talk to you."

Glancing first at his date for the day and then at the debutante at the door, Mizuho gave Mariya one last quick kiss and then opened the door. "Takako-san, I'm surprised to see you today. I was going to call you tonight," he said.

"Really?" Takako questioned. "It looks to me that you've already chosen Mikado-san. Why should you bother calling me?"

Taken aback by the attack and on the defensive, Mizuho countered, "Who said that I've already chosen anyone? You have a really short memory, Takako-san. I seem to remember kissing you last Sunday as we arrived back at the dorm!"

Mariya was pissed, "What are you doing here, Octopus-woman? I let you finish your date with Mizuho-chan even though it was ripping apart my heart thinking of you in his arms instead of me! You would think a woman with your breeding and class would allow her rival to finish her date, Itsukushima-san!"

The girls continued to argue for another minute before Mizuho stepped in between and said with real venom in his voice, "You both will stop now or I will choose neither of you. I like you both, but this display is not helping either of your causes. Gokigenyou," he finished and turned on his heel and strode into the dorm angrily.

Stunned by Mizuho's rare display of temper, both girls were silent. After a few heartbeats, Mariya bowed to Takako, "Itsukushima-san, I apologize. I said too much."

Takako blushed and replied, "I'm sorry too, Mikado-san. Mizuho-sama was right; we were making a disgraceful scene. I just couldn't handle the thought of him alone with you. You have such an advantage over me in that you grew up with him and that you live in the same dorm. I could not sleep or eat for the last two days, worrying about your date with him."

Cracking an ironic smile, Mariya agreed, "I went through the same thing last Sunday, Takako. You are beautiful, wealthier than everyone except for Mizuho-chan, and you have elegance and a lady-like grace that I can only dream of having. You look so good next to Mizuho-chan, like two beings from the same planet; a couple of golden angels."

"Do you really think that way, Mariya-san? When I see the two of you together, I can see the physical attraction that you have for each other and how comfortable that you are together. You look like two halves of a whole. You are livelier and more passionate than I am," Takako concluded sadly.

"Well, Takako, the last thing that either of us want is for Mizuho-chan to be so angry with us that he gives up on us and goes after someone else, like Shion-sama. We need to fight like ladies because Mizuho hates scenes."

The blonde heiress nodded in agreement, "I have no intention of losing to you, Mariya, but I will remember my manners and be the lady I was raised to be."

Mariya smiled slightly, "Then we are agreed? We will never act like this in front of Mizuho-chan again, right?" Her rival nodded. "By the way, Takako, I have no intention of giving way for you either and I will not lose."

Relieved, Takako managed a small smile of her own. Approaching, Mariya, she bowed and asked, "I have no right to request this, but could you ask Mizuho-sama to come down so that I can apologize to him?"

Sensing a trap, but quickly disregarding it, Mariya shrugged, "I can try, but I don't think that he is in the mood to listen either of us at the moment. I'll be back in a bit."

Takako smiled, "Thank you, Mariya-san." Waiting until her longtime antagonist was inside; Takako used the mirror to freshen her look. 'I've got one chance to undo the damage that the date and my behavior did. Don't mess this up. Go for it, Takako!' Her face brightened when she Mizuho walk out of the dorm until she saw his sullen face. She dropped to her knees in the formal bow of submission. "I heartily apologize for my unseemly behavior, Mizuho-sama. I beg your forgiveness!'

Embarrassed to see the proud Student Council President on her knees, Mizuho quickly raised her to her feet, and said, "Just please don't do it again. It was embarrassing to have the two of you fighting like that over me. I'm not worth it."

Takako shook her head, "No, Mizuho-sama, you _ARE_ worth it. You are the kindest, bravest, sweetest man that I've ever known. I love you because you see me and not my fortune. I have only one more request."

Mizuho curiously asked, "What is it, Takako-san?"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "Please don't forget about me." She kissed him softly on the mouth before fleeing.

Stunned, Mizuho shook his head and asked himself, 'Now what am I going to do?'

To be continued…

**A/N**: There is only going to be four more chapters in this story and we'll put a bow on this sucker. Each girl is going to get a date planned by Mizuho, he will choose, and the winner gets a lemony sweet reward. Thanks for reading. I hope that you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9: Mizuho's Turn Part 1  Takako

**A/N**: This chapter should be a bit of fun. Mizuho is going to turn the tables on the girls. He will be a little more OCC (There is a reason for this, trust me!). Life has really intruded this last month. Sorry about the wait! Thanks for reading, enjoy, and let me know what you thought. Cheers!

**Disclaimer**: Otoboku and its characters belong to Caramel Box and not me. I make no claim of ownership, and I have no money, so please don't sue me!

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 9: Mizuho's Turn Part 1 – Takako

Mizuho spent the evening after his date with Mariya thinking. 'I want to go out with each of them one more time. How do I tailor each date to help me make my final decision? Takako-san is beautiful, sweet, intelligent, and classy. I really like her, but I also really like Mariya. Mariya is sexy, passionate, and loving. I could see myself with either of them. They both have their pluses and their minuses. If I choose Takako-san, I might be expected to have a role in Itsukushima Enterprises along with inheriting both Kaburagi and Miyanokouji conglomerates. That would be really tough to handle. Mariya's passion is also her downfall. Her temper is hellacious. This is really difficult,' he concluded. After another couple of hours, he gave up and went to sleep.

He awoke the next morning clear-eyed and determined. He knew what he had to do. The day passed as he waited for the World History class that he shared with Takako. Mizuho had decided to avoid both girls until that class. As he entered the room, he saw Takako nervously staring at the door, her face brightening as soon as she saw him. He smiled at her gently, "Gokigenyou, Takako-san, I hope that you have had a good day."

Regaining her composure, Takako responded, "Gokigenyou, Oneesama. I've had a perfectly horrid day because you didn't call me last night like you said that you would."

Mizuho giggled elegantly, "Ara, did I promise that? I apologize for that Takako-san. I had a lot of things on my mind."

Takako was not happy, "Oneesama, please do not act like Shion-sama when it suits you. You are picking on me aren't you?"

"I thought that you would be smart enough to see that, Student Council President-san," he said as he winked at her. "I do wish to speak to you after class in the gazebo. Would that be acceptable to you, Takako-san?"

Mollified somewhat, Takako nodded, "It's about our next date, right? I will be there." Noticing that the teacher was entering the room, she stood up and commanded, "Stand. Bow."

Throughout the class, Takako kept stealing glances at Mizuho. His serene face, normally one of the things that she loved about him, was starting to unnerve her. Because she couldn't tell what he was thinking, she began to worry, 'Is he really going to ask about another date, or is he going to tell me that he chose Mariya-san? I need a sign.'

For Mizuho, the class passed too quickly. He was nervous about the conversation that he needed to have with Takako. Surreptitiously, he noticed Takako staring at him, 'She's so cute!' She looked apprehensive, like she was expecting something bad to happen, but hoping for the best.

Before either teen knew class was over, and trying to maintain her dignity, Takako called the class to attention as the teacher prepared to leave. As she was gathering her things, she nonchalantly spoke to Mizuho, "I'll see you at the gazebo, Oneesama."

He calmly nodded and replied, "I'll be there in 5 minutes, Takako-san. Please wait for me, ne?"

Takako glided out of the classroom, and Mizuho was cornered by Takanashi Kei and her best friend Takane Michiko. They alternated, peppering him with questions, "Are you going to choose Itsukushima-Kaichou (President), or are going to tell her that you chose Mikado-san? Do you really think that it is good for two girls to be involved romantically?"

Mizuho shrugged off the interrogation, laughing, "Takanashi-san, Takane-san, would you rather that I was aiming for one of you?" He winked at them and turned to go, leaving both girls stunned.

Michiko looked at her best friend, "I guess that we cannot underestimate Oneesama, can we? No wonder she's got half of the school in love with her."

Thoughtfully, the dark drama club president mumbled, "I wonder…"

"What do you wonder, Kei-san?" She asked.

A sinister look crossed Kei's face; she chuckled evilly, and replied, "It's nothing really. I was just thinking about how feminine, yet masculine Oneesama is. She's the perfect lesbian."

"L-l-l-lesbian?" Her longtime friend stuttered. "You can't be serious, Kei-san. It's just a phase, just like when we experimented last summer…" She stopped, turning bright red. "Never mind, let's go home."

Meanwhile, Takako was sitting in the gazebo waiting for Mizuho to arrive. She was biting her lips hard enough to break the skin, but not enough to draw blood. 'I hope that he hurries,' she complained to herself. 'I'm losing any confidence that he is going to ask me out again.' Takako had the reputation as the competent, diligent Student Council President, but in reality, she was a very insecure girl.

Her domineering father and her rude, arrogant older brother did nothing to build her self-esteem. She was looked at as a disappointment no matter what she achieved or how well she did. Other than belittling her, neither man had much to do with her. She was free to spend her father's money only because it kept her out of his sight. He would rather spend time with his mistress. She couldn't remember her mother, but Takako had been told that she was half-European, explaining the heiress' reddish-blonde hair. Her mind raced and her thoughts were chaotic, 'No, Takako, don't dwell on how bad your life is. Even though Mizuho-sama might not pick me, he's helped me get over my trauma about men. Maybe if things don't work out, I'll agree to marry the Kaburagi heir like Father wants me to,' she shook her head at that thought. 'No, I won't, Mizuho-sama is the only man for me, and I will not give up!'

Just then, Mizuho arrived, asking, "Takako-san, do you have time to go somewhere with me?" Relieved that he wasn't going to dump her there, she nodded mutely. He smiled, "I promise that you won't regret it!" He took out his cell phone and called for a car to pick them up. "Takako-san, the car will meet us at the gate, shall we go?" He took her hand and led her to the entrance of the school.

The car was waiting when they arrived, and chauffeur opened the door, intoning, "If you please, Itsukushima-sama and Mizuho-sama." The teens sat in the back of a very sleek, very new Lincoln MKS.

Noticing that Takako was still nervous, Mizuho reached over and squeezed her hand, "Thanks for coming with me, Takako-san. I want to go shopping, and then I'm taking you to the Four Seasons for dinner. I've reserved a room there also, and if things go well, then we can spend some time alone."

Takako was now nervous for another reason, 'Is he planning to have sex with me tonight? I am not Mikado Mariya. My heart is not prepared for something like that. Or is he going to propose to me?' Her heart began to beat like mad at that thought. 'Miyanokouji Takako, hm? I like the sound of that!'

Good to his word, Mizuho took Takako to one of the most high-end clothing stores in Tokyo, the Sakura Store. They were being fitted by a cute young woman with large glasses and even larger breasts. As the girl turned to measure Mizuho, she tripped over her measuring tape and landed on top of him with her face in his crotch, much to her and Takako's horror. Suddenly a deep feminine voice bellowed, "Taeko-san, again? Honestly, you are so clumsy. I don't know why I keep you."

Taeko scrambled to her feet and responded, "I'm sorry, Miyabi-san. I won't do it again." To Mizuho and Takako, she bowed and apologized, "I'm so sorry for falling on you, Miyanokouji-sama. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mizuho raised his hands, laughing, "It's quite alright, miss. I need a 38 regular suit. My inseam is 30 inches and my waist is 28 inches. I would prefer charcoal or heather gray, Armani if you have it please." He thought a moment and then asked, "You have Itsukushima-san's measurements, correct?" Taeko nodded, and he continued, "Great, could you bring her an Ayumi Miyuki original dress? I think that light blue would be perfect. Thank you, Taeko-san."

Takako's head was spinning; an original Ayumi Miyuki dress was hard to find and they were quite expensive when one could find them. Even with as rich as her family was, Takako would never have thought to spend money like Mizuho was that afternoon. While she was pondering Mizuho's extravagance, Taeko was helping her into the 3,000,000 yen dress. Her reverie was disturbed by Mizuho's low whistle, causing her to realize that she was dressed, completely accessorized, and had been made up while she was in her daze.

She looked herself in the mirror and her breath caught. 'Is this mature-looking woman really me?' She had to admit that Mizuho had an excellent eye, matching an elegant pair of Gucci shoes with the Miyuki original. Her makeup and hair were perfect as well. She looked over at her date, who was wearing a heather gray Armani suit, complete with Bruno Magli shoes. Her heart leapt into her throat, "Mizuho-sama, you are so handsome! If the girls at Seio could see you now, they would understand why Mariya-san and I are fighting so hard for you!"

He smiled at her gently, "You are beautiful yourself, Takako-san. I couldn't ask for a lovelier companion for the evening. Are you hungry? It's almost time for our reservation at the restaurant." He led her out of the Sakura store and back into the MKS, which was waiting for them. It was only a couple of miles to the hotel and they spent the time admiring each other.

At the Four Seasons Tokyo, Mizuho and Takako were taken to their table without having to check in with the Maitre d'. They were also served quickly. Takako ordered lobster bisque that was absolutely divine with a Waldorf salad. Mizuho ordered Coq au Vin and a bottle of Pinot Noir. Despite both being underage, they were not carded and the staff didn't bat an eye.

After they finished eating, Mizuho took a long drink of his wine and said, "I need to confess a few things to you, and I need to say it all at once, so could you please listen until I am done?" Takako nervously agreed. Mizuho continued, "The first thing that I would like you to know, Takako-san, is that I really like you. I could easily fall in love with you. I haven't yet, and while that might hurt, what I'm about to say is worse. My real last name is not Miyanokouji. It's Kaburagi as in the Kaburagi Conglomerate Kaburagi. I inherited it when my father died a few years ago. I will inherit the Miyanokouji business when I graduate from Seio. Mariya told me early on who you were, but I didn't care. I began to like you for yourself and I forgot who your father is. I have two large businesses to run once I finish my education, so actually I have no interest in you for your wealth. I'm actually extremely wealthy in my own right. I would require nothing from your family but you if I was to choose you and we married. If I do choose you, it will be because I want to be with the easily-flustered, diligent, beautiful, and sweet Takako, not the heiress. Can you accept this? I need to know because if I choose you, I will be throwing away a friendship that I've treasured for as long as I can remember. I'm not trying to be harsh and I'm not saying that I am choosing you. I will not make that decision until after I go one last date with Mariya-chan. I'm sure that you have questions. I'm done talking now."

Takako sat staring at her crush with an amazed look on her face. 'There are gods in this world,' she thought rapturously happy. She slowly reached out and grasped Mizuho's hand. "Mizuho-sama, my father has been trying to marry me off to the Kaburagi heir for the last two years. I would have accepted if I had known it was you. I promise you that if you choose me you will never regret it. I'll love you enough to make up for the loss of Mariya-san." She gently brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Now I know how it feels when joy and destiny meet," she murmured.

Mizuho lifted her chin and tenderly claimed her lips with his own. Seeing what he wanted to in her eyes, he suggested that they explore the waiting hotel room. Takako blushed in embarrassment and happiness. "Mizuho-sama, I love you. Please make me yours and yours alone."

He smiled mysteriously, "We'll see when we get upstairs, won't we Takako?" The heiress shivered in anticipation and not a little nervousness as he led her to the elevator that would take them to the penthouse suite. Once the elevators doors closed, Mizuho gently gathered Takako into his arms and began to kiss her softly. When the doors opened on the top floor, Takako was breathing heavily. Smirking, Mizuho picked her up and carried her princess-style into the suite. He began to kiss her again and whispered, "Would you like to take a bath first, Takako?"

Her heart began to beat faster than Takako thought was possible, and she weakly answered, "Yes, if you don't mind."

"I've prepared a negligee for you in the bathroom. Please wear it when you come out, and," he kissed tenderly, "do not take too long."

The usually composed student council president stumbled to the bathroom not sure whether the wine or her date were responsible for making her so weak in the knees. As she ran the bathwater, she took a moment to examine her surroundings. The bathroom was marble from floor to ceiling with an open shower and gold and silver fixtures. It was over-the-top luxurious without being gaudy.

Takako took a quick shower before sliding gracefully into the eight foot long bathtub. Her nerves were still frayed, but she tried to convince herself that she was ready to do whatever Mizuho asked because she loved him and wanted to be with him. That didn't mean that she was not absolutely terrified because she had overheard other girls talking about how much their first times hurt. 'I should not be afraid. I know that Mizuho-sama will be gentle with me. That's why I love him.' Strengthening her resolve, she quickly exited the giant bathtub and dried herself thoroughly. As she went to put on the garments that were left for her, Takako's heart began beat rapidly again. The negligee was not the skimpiest thing that she had ever seen in a lingerie store, but it was more daring than anything that she'd ever worn. It was revealing to be sure, but it was quite feminine and classy. It was embarrassing for her to think that Mizuho would see her in it, however.

She put it on and hurriedly put on the cashmere bathrobe to preserve a little of the modesty that she knew that she was going to lose tonight. Taking two deep breaths, Takako walked out of the bathroom, where she was greeted by Mizuho who was still fully clothed. He moved toward her slowly, but with purpose. Carrying her princess-style once again, he took into the bedroom and gently laid her on the king-size bed. He deliberately removed his jacket, tie, and cufflinks. He positioned himself next to the trembling heiress as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Takako's breath went ragged as Mizuho undid her bathrobe, revealing her to him. His mouth found hers, and just as quickly as he started to kiss her, he pulled away. Feeling suddenly bereft of his touch, Takako opened her eyes to see her crush smiling at her gently, propped up on an elbow. "I'm sorry to scare you, Takako. I just wanted to confirm your feelings. I never had any intention of making love to you tonight, especially after seeing how scared you are. I'm sorry to have made you so nervous, but I'm happy that you were willing to go this far."

Takako was a little hurt, "You weren't going to make me yours, why not Mizuho-sama? Am I unattractive?"

He shook his head, "Gods no, Takako, you are perhaps the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, but I don't want to take something precious from you before I've made my choice. I do not want to hate me in case I do not choose you, and you would if I'd slept with you and then chose Mariya. Not that I'm saying who I'm going to choose yet. Besides, I respect you too much to have sex with you without a commitment."

Beginning to cry, Takako realized how relieved she was that he was not going to deflower her. "Mizuho-sama, I would do anything for you, even this."

He shook his head, "I don't want you to be feeling pressured into having sex with me. I would want our first time together to be completely natural and mutual, and not forced like tonight would be. I'm going to take a bath and I want to take a nap with you before we head back, okay?"

At this, the blonde teen smiled, "Of course, Mizuho-sama, I would love that." And minutes later, when she fell asleep in his arms, she did.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I know that was a cruel tease, but I wanted to see how far I could push it keep Takako a virgin until Mizuho makes his choice. Anyway, I need to do a chapter on my Ai Yori Aoshi fic before I'll write Mariya's last date. If everything goes according to plan, I'll have the next chapter up before New Year's. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought, okay? Peace to all.

P.S. Ayumi Miyuki is the name that I made up for Ai Yori Aoshi Mayu's mother who is supposed to be a famous designer. The Ai Yori Aoshi characters used in this chapter are the intellectual property of Fumizuki Kou.


	10. Chapter 10: Mizuho's Turn Part 2 Mariya

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 10: Mizuho's Turn Part 2 – Mariya

**A/N**: I really appreciate the response to the last chapter. As I said in the author's notes at the end, there was never any real danger to Takako's chastity. She would have freaked out if he had not stopped. Anyway, on to Mariya's date. I hope that it will be surprising and fun. Please let me know what you thought. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: You know what I'm going to say right? Do I need to say that these characters are not mine, I claim no ownership of them, and they belong to Caramel Box? Do I really? Oh I did, okay. On with the show!

After dressing in the clothes that he was wearing when he first picked up Takako, Mizuho woke his date up and led her back to the MKS. "Thank you for such a lovely evening, Takako." He began, "Did you have a good time?"

While she was a little disappointed that Mizuho hadn't taken her, Takako nodded vigorously, "This may have been best night of my life. Even if you don't choose me, I will treasure this forever."

The cross-dressed Mizuho kissed her on the forehead, "This triangle situation will be over soon. Mariya and I will go on a date, and then we will meet at my mansion where I will let you both know who I am choosing. I promise that I am not taking either of your feelings lightly."

Leaning in to feel more of his warmth, Takako gave an affirmative mumble. He was giving her feelings that she had never experienced before, but she was very aware that this was all she might ever have with him. 'Kami, Buddha, Jesus, please have him choose me! I will be the obedient servant to the one that makes it happen!'

The rest of the way back to Takako's apartment was spent in silence that was only broke by the reddish-blonde girl's contented sighs. Mizuho's own thoughts were troubled, 'She's a good girl, beautiful and sweet. I would hate to lose her, but can I give up Mariya for her? I just don't know."

When the car stopped to drop her at her home, Mizuho gathered Takako into his arms and held her tightly. She found his mouth and kissed him with everything she had. They broke the kiss, and with tears welling in her eyes, Takako said passionately, "Mizuho-sama, I believe that you are the only man that I will ever love and I want you to choose me. However, if you do choose Mariya-san, I will not hate you. You have been honest with us the whole time. I will be hurt, yes, but do not worry that I will ever stop loving you. Do what you think best."

With relief flooding his face, Mizuho kissed her again, "Thank you, Takako. See you at school tomorrow?" She nodded and ran into the building before he could see her cry, preserving her pride.

Mizuho was deep in thought as the MKS pulled to the gate fronting the Seio Jougakuin grounds. The driver intoned, "Mizuho-sama, we've arrived. Will you be needing me any further tonight?"

Shaken from his reverie, Mizuho replied, "No Matsumoto, be here same time tomorrow night. Thank you. Have a good night."

"I understand. Have a good night, Master," answered the driver.

Mizuho got out of the vehicle and took a deep breath, 'One down, one to go and I will make my decision. I wonder how upset Mariya-chan is over tonight's date. I'll make it up to her tomorrow.'

Standing just inside the door, Mariya was taking a deep breath as well, 'I know that he spent the evening with Takako. Will he really spend that kind of time with me on our date? I have to give it my all regardless.'

As Mizuho walked into the dorm, he saw his childhood friend looking at him expectantly, "Welcome home, Mizuho-chan. I trust that you had fun tonight," she said with tight smile on her face.

This was not lost on Mizuho as he saw the tears welling in her eyes. He took her into his arms, "I'm home, Mariya-chan. How would like to go out with me tomorrow evening, just the two of us?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Mariya merely nodded and leaned into Mizuho's embrace. She could smell Takako's scent on him, but she ignored it and moved her hands to his chest, and wished not for the first time that it was his real chest and not the prosthetic breasts that he wore for his disguise. After a few moments, she moved her arms to encircle his neck, and pulling his face close to hers, she murmured, "I love you so much, Mizuho-chan. I wish that we could stay like this forever."

At these words, Mizuho's heart began to beat rapidly, not like it was when they would make out. This was something softer, more tender. It was more how it felt when he was holding Takako. His chest clenched and he quickly closed the distance, kissing her with a gentle passion that surprised them both. He asked himself, 'Is this how I really feel about her?' Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Mariya-chan, I do love you too. If I didn't have feelings for Takako-san, then this would be easier. Let's get some sleep because I am getting excited for tomorrow's date." The violet-haired girl in his arms voiced her assent and they went to their rooms for the night.

The next morning saw Mizuho working his cell phone. He sent Kana to school with a note for his teachers that he had family matters to attend to and that he would not be at school for the next few days. He summoned his driver, Matsumoto, to bring the Mercedes Benz ML350 SUV to take him to the Kaburagi Enterprises offices. He called the Kaburagi and Miyanokouji boards of directors for an early afternoon meeting at the Kaburagi office. He made dinner reservations at Nobu, one of the best restaurants in Tokyo. After those calls were made, he received a text from Matsumoto, saying that he was at the gate. Mizuho then gathered what he needed for the day and walked to the gate with a purpose.

After making a quick stop at the Sakuraba department store for a new navy blue Armani suit, which he changed into, Mizuho arrived at the Kaburagi Enterprises building. When they saw him walk the front door, the security guards stood, bowed low, and greeted him with, "Good morning, Kaburagi-sama." Mizuho nodded at them as they scrambled to get the elevator for him.

Riding the elevator to the top floor, Mizuho felt a little embarrassed at his brusque treatment of the guards at the desk, but he had things to do before his date with Mariya. He needed to tell the board that he might turn down an opportunity to align with the Itsukushima conglomerate. He wanted to hear their thoughts even though it wouldn't influence his decision. Deep down, he knew that the girl he chose would most likely be his bride. Takako would bring an end to the rivalry of their two families, but would the Kaburagi/Miyanokouji conglomerate really benefit from aligning with bastards like Takako's father and brother?

On the other hand, Mariya's family was already an important part of the Kaburagi Company as her father was a member of the board. Selecting her would help smooth the eventual merger of the two conglomerates that he was going to inherit. Mizuho was still mulling these things when he was greeted by Nakazawa Yuko, his late father's longtime secretary, "Good morning, Mizuho-sama. It's been too long since we've seen you here. How is school?"

Mizuho made polite noises in response and went into what was now his office. The desk was still as it was when his father left to go on the fatal trip to the U.S., where he died due to a traffic accident in Los Angeles. Pictures of Mizuho as a child were everywhere. One picture he found particularly poignant. It was the only family picture that was taken while his mother was alive. "Dad, it was easy for you. Your bride was selected for you. Who would you rather see me with?" His conversation with his father was cut short by Nakazawa knocking politely at the door.

"Mizuho-sama, the directors are ready for you in the conference room," she informed him.

"Thank you, Yuko-san. Not just for the notification, but also for being there for my father after my mother's passing." Mizuho knew that she had been in love with his father and had hoped to marry him before he was tragically killed.

Tears filled her eyes, "It was my pleasure, Mizuho-sama. I loved Seiji-sama, your father, with my whole heart, and had it been the will of the Kami, I would have been your step-mother. I wanted so much to…" She turned and fled to the bathroom.

Mizuho was disgusted with himself. "Nice going, genius. You made her cry." Shrugging it off, he walked to the conference room where his announcement had the effect that he expected. Half of both boards wanted him to choose Takako while the other half wanted him to choose Mariya. 'Well, what did you expect? You never intended for them to decide for you. At least I know that both are acceptable,' he concluded.

He looked at his phone and noticed the time, "Shit, I'm going to be late picking up Mariya. He sent her a text asking her to be waiting for him at the gate and sent one to Matsumoto to have him bring the Mercedes around.

Twenty minutes later, the ML350 arrived at the gate where Mariya was waiting wearing a sporty and cute dress. 'That's a perfect description of her, sporty and cute,' Mizuho thought wryly. Matsumoto leapt out of the drivers' seat to open the door for her, "Good evening, Mikado-sama. Good luck, I'm rooting for you."

Mariya blushed furiously. "Thank you, Matsumoto," she responded as she climbed into back seat where her breath caught when she saw Mizuho. This was the most masculine that he had ever appeared to her. His Armani suit was perfect and his hair was pulled back. "Wow, Mizuho-chan, you look so handsome. Where are we going?"

Grinning, Mizuho replied, "You look quite cute yourself, Mariya. How does Denny's sound to you?" When he was rewarded with a dirty look from his date, he waved his hands, "I'm just kidding. We are going to Nobu and then I'm really going to surprise you!"

"NOBU?" Mariya squealed. It was her favorite restaurant. She threw her arms around Mizuho's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Instead of attacking him as she had done in the past, she looked into his eyes and saw love, mischief, and a tender affection that she had not seen in them before. It gave her the same feeling as when he kissed her last night. It was like how she felt when she saw her parents being affectionate, a deep sense of security. She suddenly asked herself, 'Can I trust this feeling? Is he going to choose me? Kami-sama, please,' she prayed.

Feeling her warmth, Mizuho began to relax a bit. His plans for tonight were perfect. "Sorry, Mariya, we have a stop that we need to make before we go to dinner. You are dressed fine for dinner, but not for what is going to happen afterward."

She gave him a quizzical look and her confusion grew as the SUV pulled into Shibuya and then stopped in front of the Sakuraba store. Kagurazaki Miyabi, the manager greeted them at the door, "We are so flattered that you would come to our humble store three times in the last two days, Miyanokouji-dono. Shall I have Minazuki-san attend to Mikado-sama?"

"Of course," Mizuho replied. "She and I became friends last night." Mariya was whisked away, and much like Takako the previous evening, she was made over, complete with a Donna Karan evening gown and shoes. When it was all done, her breath was taken away by the image she saw in the mirror. "Is that really me?" She asked aloud.

Placing a diamond solitaire necklace on her from behind, Mizuho murmured, "You're beautiful, Mariya-chan," echoing what she said after she transformed him into a girl for the first time. Smiling, he asked, "Shall we go to dinner?"

Mariya was in a happy haze. Dinner at Nobu was a blur. Mizuho ordered all of her favorites and they split a bottle of perfectly warmed sake. If you were to ask her later, she couldn't have told what they talked about. All she knew was that she was completely charmed by Mizuho. His every move, facial gesture, and word was like a shot of adrenaline in her heart. Before she knew it, they were back in the Mercedes heading for Shinjuku.

They pulled up in front of the Miyanokouji Company offices, and were quickly escorted into the ground floor ballroom where there was a party going on. A loud voice announced, "Miyanokouji Mizuho-sama and Mikado Mariya-sama." The applause finally broke through the daze that Mariya had been in since they went to the Sakuraba store. She asked, "Mizuho-chan, what is this?"

Mizuho laughed, "Mariya, you are so silly to forget your own birthday. This is your 18th birthday celebration. Happy Birthday, Mariya," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Gobsmacked, Mariya looked around the room. She saw the laughing faces of her family. Also attending were her and Mizuho's friends from junior high and surprisingly, Itsukushima Takako, her rival since their first year at Seio. There was a mountain of gifts on a table off to the side and her blown up senior picture. Mariya was overwhelmed and clung to Mizuho's arm. She asked quietly, "Did you do all of this, Mizuho-chan?" He nodded with a particularly mischievous grin on his face.

He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "Tonight, I am your escort and only dance partner, milady. Everything that you are wearing including the necklace is part of my gift to you. There is more to come when we are alone." There was a suggestive undertone to his words that brought a flush to her cheeks.

The party lasted about three hours, and contrary to Mizuho's earlier words, he wasn't her only dance partner, her father claimed her for a dance before gifting her with tickets to the upcoming Olympics including airfare and a swanky London hotel. She noticed that everything was paired and she looked at Mizuho, hoping that he would be her travel companion.

Mariya did notice Takako looking at her rather wistfully. 'What is that about?' She wondered. In the party's death throes, Takako pulled her aside and said, "You look too good with Mizuho-sama. I won't give him up until the end. Enjoy your evening with him as it just might be your last."

Too happy with her evening, Mariya snorted, "We'll see about that, won't we, Takako?" With that she returned to the party with doubts creeping into her mind.

Mizuho had watched the whole exchange and felt that it was time to reclaim his date and give her the rest of his gifts. After thanking the guest for attending, he informed that he was taking Mariya out for the rest of the evening, and quickly whisked her back into the Mercedes. This time the destination was Tokyo Bay. A helicopter was waiting for them there.

When Mariya saw the helicopter, her heart leapt. Years ago, Mizuho had asked her what the one thing the she wanted to do on a date was, and she had said take a night helicopter tour of Tokyo and the Bay. She jumped into his arms and kissed him repeatedly, whispering, "I love you" over and over until she ran out of breath.

Mizuho smiled and after returning her kisses, helped the Birthday Girl into the helicopter. To say the say that the view from the helicopter was beautiful was understating it. By day, Tokyo might seem to be a huge, noisy city, but by night it gleamed and glittered like a jewel.

Mariya was hugging Mizuho's arm and enjoying the sights when she noticed that he was deep in thought. The joy from a dream coming true evaporated in seconds and she remembered that Mizuho was going to be making his decision soon. Suddenly, Mariya got really scared and asked herself, 'Is he doing this because he wanted to have closure with me and he's going to choose Takako, or is he doing this because he wants to make me happy?'

The tightening of Mariya's grip on his arm brought her troubled expression to his attention. He smiled gently and lifting her chin to look at him, kissed her. It wasn't a goodbye kiss. It wasn't a "calm her down" kiss. There was feeling behind it that made Mariya relax and coax him into putting his arm around her.

When they landed, Mariya grabbed Mizuho by the hand and confessed, "Mizuho-chan, I know that you are going to be choosing soon, and I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. I never understood how much you meant to me until we started going to Seio together and other girls started interesting you and placing themselves in front of you. There were times, even with Shion-sama, that I wanted to yell, 'Get away from my Mizuho!' but I didn't because you were not mine. Then things between you and Takako took a turn for the romantic, and I could no longer lie about my feelings. I may have always loved you, but I was too close to you to see it. We have been with each other all of our 18 years, and I would love to be by your side forever. Please choose me, and I swear to all the Kami, on the Earth and in the heavens, that I will make you the happiest man in the world," she promised, crying.

Mizuho's eyes softened. He took the hand holding his to his lips and kissed it. With emotion in his voice, he began, "Mariya, I've held this hand for so long without attaching anything more than kinship and friendship to it until we entered high school. I was scared then that the feelings that I was developing would ruin our friendship because you appeared to have no romantic interest in me," he paused, and then continued. "When I started Seio with you, I became even more aware that you were a woman. Do you remember the 'Welcome Pajama Party?' If it wasn't for Yukari and Kana being in my room, I might have attacked you then." Mariya gasped in surprise.

Her reaction caused him to laugh, "When things started with Takako, I thought it might be a way to rid myself of an unproductive one-sided crush that I'd had on you for years. It didn't and while I fell for Takako, I was still in love with you." Mariya's heart began to beat rapidly with hope. His next words doused that hope, "I need some time alone to think so I'm going to be away for a couple of days, and we will meet at my grandfather's mansion on Friday. Please bring Takako with you, and I'll let you both know who I will choose at that time," He kissed her gently and nodded to Matsumoto, who brought the SUV closer. "I love you, Mariya, but I'm not sure if I love you more than I do Takako. I'll see you Friday." He then returned to the helicopter and flew away.

Stunned, Mariya stared at the shirking aircraft until Matsumoto gently led her to the ML350 in order to take her back to the dorm. Seeing her tear-streaked face, Matsumoto attempted to encourage her, "Don't worry, Mikado-sama, I think that Mizuho-sama will choose you because you complete him more than that spoiled princess does."

She laughed bitterly, "If only that was true…"

To be continued

**A/N**: Whew! That was the longest chapter that I had ever written. I wanted to incorporate Mariya's date with giving our hero a little more back story. I hope it worked. I hope that everyone enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: The Decision

**A/N**: The pattern is usually that I write one chapter of one of my stories and then one of the other, but I'm breaking it partially because I know exactly how I want this story to end and partially because I'm not happy with what I've got written of my Ai Yori Aoshi story. Please enjoy, and don't flame me too hard if you don't like Mizuho's choice. Constructive reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer**: Otoboku belongs to Caramel Box who should have demanded that the animators choose a girl at the end.

Our Beautiful Day

Chapter 11: The Decision

**Tuesday**

Mariya left for school early because she wanted time to compose herself before fielding birthday well-wishes from everyone at Seio. Her heart fluctuated between the certainty that eighteen years would be too much for Mizuho to give up on and the creeping doubt that he would not be able to give up the business alliance with the Itsukushima. 'God, I need to see Mizuho-chan. One smile from him and I'll feel that everything's going to be all right.' Tears began to well in her eyes, and she turned and ran back to her dorm room before anyone could see her cry.

Yukari and Kana were walking slowly to class when they had to step off to the side as Mariya sprinted towards them, going the opposite direction. Kana tugged on her friend's sleeve, "Yukari-chan, do you think that Oneesama chose Kaichou-sama (Student Council President)?"

The auburn-haired athlete thought a moment, and answered, "I'm not sure, but let's not say anything other than Mariya-Oneesama is sick. We don't want any rumors to spread without knowing thing."

Kana nodded in agreement and they continued to walk in silence. This only lasted until Kana said thoughtfully, "I would give a million yen to know what Oneesama is thinking."

In the Student Council office, Takako had the exact same thought. Before she went to sleep last night, she received a text from Mizuho requesting that she accompany Mariya to his grandfather's mansion Friday where he would give them his decision. 'Do I dare hope that he is going to choose me?' She asked herself. 'That would be a true miracle of the Kami.' Suddenly, she began to shake and she realized that she had been crying.

Treasurer Suguwara Kimie wanted to comfort her crush, but she was uncertain what to say. Steeling her courage, she approached Takako and placed a hand on her shoulder. Takako seized her hand and wrapped around her as she wept against a stunned Kimie's abdomen. Surprise turned to anger. 'Oneesama better know what she is doing,' Kimie thought heatedly. She whispered, "If it were me, I would never make Kaichou cry."

It wasn't as though Takako didn't know that Kimie had a crush on her. Kimie had all but confessed to her the day that Takako baited Mariya into the skating race, but to hear the normally even-tempered girl's angry mumble shocked her. She hugged her friend tighter, calming her slightly. "Kimie-san, please let the teachers know that I'm going home because I am not feeling well," she paused. "Please don't tell anyone that I was crying. The last thing we need is for rumors to start. The truth is that Mizuho-sama is making her decision this week, and I'm afraid that she won't choose me over her childhood friend."

"Don't say that, Kaichou!" Kimie exclaimed. "Oneesama would be foolish not to choose you. Your grades are better than Mikado-san. You are more beautiful than any other girl in the entire student body, even more so than Shion-sama. Your grace and refinement is second to none. She could never choose Mikado-san over you."

Looking downcast, Takako replied sadly, "I pray that you are right. I pray that you are right."

Meanwhile, Mizuho was sitting in his grandfather's mansion thinking, groaning, and agonizing over the choice that he knew needed to make soon. Both girls were gorgeous and desirable. Mariya's athletic figure and passionate nature promised an exciting married life. She was incredibly sexy too, which never hurts. On the other hand, Takako was the perfect CEO's wife. Her appearance hinted at a European ancestor, giving her an exotic look compared to the mostly homogenous Japanese population. Takako's beauty was more ethereal than Mariya's. Mizuho snorted to himself, 'Heaven or Earth, huh? So many guys would kill to have my dilemma. I should stop being such an indecisive wuss, and just choose.'

He then made three phone calls. The first was to Nakazawa Yuko, his secretary and almost step-mother. When she answered Mizuho asked, "Yuko-san, do you have time to meet this evening. I need your advice."

"I can always make time for you, Mizuho-sama. Would you like to meet for dinner somewhere?" Yuko asked.

Mizuho replied, "That would be perfect. Do you know the Denny's in Shibuya? Let's meet there at 6."

Even though she knew that he couldn't see her, Yuko nodded, and answered, "I will see you there, Mizuho-sama."

"Thank you, Yuko-san. You have no idea how much this means to me. Until then," He finished as he ended the call. 'One call down, two to go,' he sighed.

The second call was to the headmistress of Seio Jougakuin. After receiving the call from her receptionist, Mikura-sensei immediately asked, "Is it now time for Romeo to choose his Juliet?"

Mizuho blushed and answered, "Yes, and because I respect you as my mother's teacher and my grandfather's friend, I would like to borrow your wisdom. Could we meet for lunch tomorrow at Morimoto's Restaurant? I'm buying."

The Sister chuckled, "You bet your ass, you're buying, Mizuho-kun!" They both laughed for a bit before Mizuho thanked her and they hung up. The next call was a little more difficult. The person that he wanted to talk to was still in class, and he was pretty sure that she had her cell phone turned off. He thought for a bit and decided that he needed to at least leave her a voice mail.

The phone rang twice, and Mizuho heard, "Hello, Mizuho-san?"

Mizuho jumped back and replied, "Shion-san, I thought that your phone would be off during class."

Shion laughed softy, "I'm not at school today. I have a doctor's appointment. It's been a long time, Mizuho-san. Is there a problem?"

For the one hundredth time since he started at Seio, Mizuho thanked the Kami that he was able to make friends with Jujou Shion. She had saved him so many times, and he needed her one more time. He asked, "Shion-san, would you like to spend Thursday afternoon with me. I have some things that I'd like to discuss with you."

Shion caught on right away, but she decided to tease, "Mizuho-san, are you asking me on a date? If that's what you have in mind, I'm afraid that I will have to decline because my fiancé wouldn't like it."

"W-w-what, a d-d-date?" He sputtered. "No, I just need to talk." He paused, and continued thoughtfully, "I didn't know that you were engaged. Good thing that I didn't fall for you."

"I've been betrothed to Takako-san's older brother since I was six. I don't really like him, and I was kind of hoping that a knight with long, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a Seio uniform would save me from him," said Shion wistfully.

"Shion-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Mizuho apologized. "That might make the meaning of our meeting very cruel to you. I want to talk about who you think I should choose. I trust you more than any person outside of Mariya."

Shion didn't hesitate, "If you don't trust Takako-san as much as you do Mariya-san, should you then choose her over Mariya-san? It's no contest in my mind. Itsukushima Takako could live without you far easier than Mikado Mariya could. You grew up together. She's been a part of your life for so long; could you really give that up? I don't think so."

Mizuho felt the weight of her words. His raven-haired classmate and friend had made a good point. He was on the verge of admitting that when Shion remarked, "I can see where it would be difficult to pass on a chance to make peace between your father's company and Takako-san's family company. It would be a profitable merger for both sides. My jerk fiancé whines constantly about how if they could snag the Kaburagi heir that they could make billions together."

"I know that." Mizuho said in a quiet voice. "It wouldn't be just for business that I chose Takako-san if I do choose her."

Shion thought a moment and admitted, "That's a given, Mizuho-san. That's why we all have fallen for you. You are so caring that girls get caught up in it. Unfortunately, you have to be firm when you tell the two of them who you are choosing and why." She waited for him to respond before continuing, "My best advice, Mizuho-san is for you to choose the one that you could see spending the rest of your life with."

Glumly, Mizuho said, "We arrive at the seat of my problem. I can easily see myself growing old with either of them. I know who I should choose. I just need to be able to explain my decision to everyone."

"There are only two people that you need to explain it to: Takako-san and Mariya-san. No one else matters. If you are worried about you boards of directors, don't be. To be effective as a businessman, you need to be happy at home. If it were me, I'd choose Mariya-san in a heartbeat. She's so sexy. She's been by your side forever, and as a bonus, it screws my fiancé over," Shion finished with a wink.

Mizuho, jollied out of his bad mood, laughed, "You really don't like your intended, do you? Thank you, Shion-san. I would still like to hang out Thursday; to spend my last day as an unattached man with my best friend that isn't related to me."

"A last date, huh?" Shion drawled. "I'm in. How about you pick me up at my house at noon?" Mizuho agreed and hung up. 'This is going to be a LONG three days,' he mused.

**Friday morning, Miyanokouji Estate- Hachioji-Cho, Tokyo**

Mizuho woke up early on the "Day of Destiny," as he had taken to calling it in his mind. He went to the bathroom, and after answering the call of nature, he decided to take a shower to clear his head and strengthen his resolve. He carefully washed, dried, and brushed his long, blond hair. Dressed only in a yukata, Mizuho went down to breakfast and was greeted by his grandfather's maids: Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi. "Good morning, Danna-sama," They said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Iida-san, Abe-san. Please have a light lunch ready at 1:00 this afternoon. I will have two young ladies coming over," he requested.

"We understand," they replied and left Mizuho to eat in peace and to read the reports on his two conglomerates. Business was booming with the merger rumors circulating. Investors and customers loved the idea that three of the largest companies in Japan might be coming under one banner. "If only they knew how much of a headache it is to run two companies, much less three," he thought grumpily.

Finishing his breakfast, he returned to his room to select his suit for the most important day of his life. Struck by a sudden inspiration, he chose a dark blue men's kimono with the Miyanokouji chest on its breast. He pulled his hair tightly and fastened it with a ribbon. He chuckled to himself, "I look like something out of a samurai movie." Satisfied, he went to the family shrine to pray one last time to his mother and grandfather. After an hour, he worked the phones informing both boards of his choice and swearing them to secrecy until the girl in question knew. As he was finishing the last phone call, the doorbell rang and Mizuho quickly composed himself, and went downstairs to greet his quests.

As per his earlier instructions, Iida and Abe led Mariya and Takako to the dining room for lunch. Counting to ten, Mizuho swept into the room, "Good afternoon, Mariya, Takako-san; I hope that lunch will be to your tastes." He was about to speak again when he heard silverware clatter against the table and china plates.

Mariya was the first to speak, "Oh my God, Mizuho-chan, what possessed you to wear that outfit?" She asked breathlessly.

Confused, Mizuho asked, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Both girls shook the heads, but it was Takako that voiced the girls' feelings, "Mizuho-sama, you look so incredibly handsome that you took our breath away. Right, Mariya-san?"

"It is as Takako said," Mariya nodded. "You are so gorgeous that I'd almost rather eat you than lunch."

Takako was scandalized, "That's so shameless, Mariya-san! A lady would never say such things!"

Mariya made a sour face and replied, "A lady might not, but I have to be honest with myself, I'm not as much of a lady as I'd like to be. Besides, you cannot deny that you had an urge to ravish Mizuho-chan the moment he walked into the room."

Harrumphing, Takako shook her head in denial, "I had no such thought, Mariya-san. I was merely struck by Mizuho-sama's masculine beauty. There was nothing impure in my mind until you put it there!"

Mizuho knew that he needed to intervene. "Well ladies, shall we finish lunch so we can get to what you want to hear," he suggested.

Chastened and suddenly serious, they both nodded and quickly ate their food in silence. Moving to the study, Mizuho invited his suitors to sit down. He paced for a few moments, as if to collect his thoughts, and said softy, "I've never had to choose anything in my life until my grandfather died a few months ago. Since then, I had to decide whether or not to go Seio so I could inherit the Miyanokouji conglomerate. I had to hide my masculinity to do this. It was so hard at times, but the payoff was getting to meet lots of great people, especially you, Takako-san. I also got to spend more time with you, Mariya-chan, than I had since we started high school. I had to choose to run for Elder. I had to choose to oppose you, Takako-san when you had a concern over Kana-chan's ribbon. When you were about to be kidnapped, I chose to save you without even thinking it over. I don't regret that. I do regret the pain that discovering that I was male caused you," he took a breath and continued.

"Mariya, I made hard choices with you too. I ran for Elder for you because it made you happy to beat Takako-san. I chose to pursue you for years fruitlessly and when we becoming friendly again, to pursue when you were avoiding me to sort out your feelings. I love you both deeply. You have both made my time at Seio fun. I would choose you Takako-san because you are beautiful and you have one of the purest hearts that I've seen. Mariya, I would choose you because we have been together since birth and because you are not only loving and caring, but you are the sexiest girl that I've ever met. A lot of guys would envy my position, but I know that I am going to hurt one of you badly. If I'd been a better person, we'd not have come to this pass. I would have chosen months ago, although I think that my heart has always known who I would be with at the end."

Takako began to cry softy and Mariya's heart began to beat rapidly. "When it came down to it, I could only go with the woman that I trust without question, and that is you, Mariya. I'm so sorry, Takako-san, I cannot give up my first love and my best friend. Before you think that you didn't have chance, you did. My heart wavered all week. You were my first kiss and you are like an angel. You have a sweetness that is addicting like fine chocolate. You will make some man incredibly happy, but unfortunately, it cannot be me. I have to be with Mariya if she'll have me."

Mariya leapt into his arms, "Try to get rid of me now, Mizuho-chan! You are mine and I am yours. I will make sure that you don't regret this choice for any reason other than you hurt someone in making it,"

Takako sank to the floor, weeping, "Why was I not good enough, Mizuho-sama? I love you with all my heart!"

Mizuho wanted to comfort her, but he knew that to do so would give her hope for something that could not be. He knew that he had made the right choice, now he was going to have to live with it. He watched as Takako, moving like a sleepwalker, went to the door and left.

Mariya looked at his troubled face, and asked, "Do you regret your choice? Do you want to go get her?"

Mizuho shook his head and said, "No to both questions. I want to be with you forever, Mariya-chan. As sad as I am to have hurt Takako-san, I'm so happy to finally have you by my side and to have my first crush requited. Our life together starts now."

Mariya looked at her new boyfriend quizzically, "What does that mean, Mizuho-chan?"

Eyes alight with love and mischief, Mizuho kissed her and said, "You'll find out soon enough. I love you, Mariya-chan."

To be continued…

**A/N**: Whew, this was another LONG chapter! I really toyed leaving this as a cliffhanger, but I hate when it is done to me, so I didn't do you all. I hope that the Takako fans are not too disappointed. I just wanted the childhood friend to win for once. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, one chapter left!


	12. Chapter 12: Final Cry CryLovey Dovey

Our Beautiful Day

Final Chapter: Cry Cry/Lovey Dovey

Part1: Cry Cry

Itsukushima Takako did not know how she got back to her apartment. The last thing that she remembered was Mizuho-sama choosing Mariya-san over her. Somehow Yoshizawa and Ishikawa had brought her home and had put her to bed, but Takako had no idea that they had until she woke up, lying in bed wearing her favorite pajamas. She noticed that her pillow case was saturated. 'I've been crying,' she thought absently.

Feeling a pressure on her bladder, she got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. Washing her hands after finishing, she looked at her image in the mirror. Her reddish-golden tresses looked like straw and her eyes were as red as Suoin Kana's ribbon. 'I wonder how long it's been since I had a shower,' she pondered.

Just as she had that thought, Takako heard a knock on her bedroom door and Yoshizawa's voice asking, "Ojou-sama, are you awake yet?" Takako allowed herself a small smile, pleased that it was the reliable maid as opposed to the more flighty and less sensitive Ishikawa.

"Yes, Yoshizawa-san," she answered. "I'm preparing to take a shower. I feel gross."

Yoshizawa Hitomi was elated that her mistress was caring about her body again, "Would you like me to run a bath for you, Ojou-sama or would you prefer something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, Yoshizawa-san. Thank you for asking," the heiress replied.

Rushing into the bathroom, Ishikawa Rika yelled in horror, "You should eat something, Ojou-sama. It's been four days since you've eaten anything. You'll die doing that, Takako-sama!"

Takako favored her impulsive maid with a sad smile. She knew that Ishikawa had her best interests in mind, but food really held no interest for her. She wanted to fade away to a place where her heart and her stomach would stop hurting so much. "You win Ishikawa-san; please bring me some miso soup." Rika flashed her trademark "Charmy" smile and ran to the kitchen.

"Ojou-sama, I know that it's not my place, but Miyanokouji-sama is not the only person in the world for you to love," Yoshizawa began. "He was merely the first one that you opened your heart to. That he chose his childhood friend is no reflection on your worth as a woman. You are still Itsukushima Takako, the Student Council President of Seio Jougakuin. You are smart, beautiful, and rich. Now that you have loved someone, you can do it again. I believe in you, Ojou-sama!" After she finished her impassioned speech, Yoshizawa bowed and left in search of her wayward best friend.

Takako, stunned by her maid's words, turned on the water to the shower. As she washed herself, Yossy's voice echoed in her mind. 'She's right. I know that she's right. I am not such a self-indulgent woman. Leave it to weak-willed people like Mikado-san to kill themselves when they are heartbroken.'

She finished her shower and got in fresh pajamas and set on the edge of her bed, waiting for Ishikawa or Yoshizawa to bring her some soup. Deciding to lighten her mood with music, Takako turned on her laptop and brought up Pandora Japan. The first song was some completely banal AKB48 song, so she clicked thumbs down on it. The next song was the Japanese version of a song by the Korean group T-ARA titled "Cry Cry." As it played, the ache was settling back in her stomach.

Cry cry, can't you see the music,

Hot like fire, ya my boy.

Baby, can't you see the look in my eyes,

Look at my eyes that are in sorrow, uh uh.

Hotter than the red sun, you loved me, don't make me cry. (T-ARA 2011)

(English Translation, nearnine; T-araworld)

The tears began to fall again, and Takako batted them away angrily. 'This is the last time that I am going to cry over him. I will become such an incredible woman that Miyanokouji Mizuho will regret not choosing me!" Just then "Everybody Go" by Kiss my ft2 came on, and the happy lyrics chased away the pain. "The boys in that band are just as cute as Mizuho-sama. Maybe I should expand my horizons a bit."

Yoshizawa knocked on the door, wheeling in a cart that was loaded with food. "I thought you would hungry for more than miso soup, Ojou-sama," she said brightly.

Chuckling, her mistress agreed, "I will never fire you Yoshizawa. You're so thoughful and reliable. Ishikawa on the other hand, her I might fire." She laughed at the horror on her tardy maid's face. Life would begin again. She would survive and thrive. Cry, cry, never again.

Part 2: Lovey Dovey

Mikado Mariya woke up in her parents' mansion for the last time. After four years of college and dating, today was the day that she would become Miyanokouji Mariya. She looked lovingly at her wedding kimono that was hanging from a hook in the wall. She had dreamed of this day since she realized that she was in love with her Mizuho-chan.

Her mother knocked on her door, "Mari-chan, are you going to stare at that kimono all day or are you going to come down and eat with us. You'll need your energy tonight," she chuckled lewdly.

Embarrassed, Mariya yelled, "Mother!" The short-haired woman slowly slid herself out of bed and began to do her track stretches. She had been one of the best sprinters on her college club as she was at Seio. 'Tonight will finally be the night that Mizuho-chan and I become one.' It was a surprise to both her and Mizuho that they hadn't had sex yet, but the time had never been right and Mizuho was a romantic who wanted the perfect situation.

After doing her usual morning calisthenics, she took a quick shower. She took a moment to look at herself in mirror. She had let her hair grow out a little since high school, much to Mizuho's chagrin because he liked her hair short. She won that little debate by archly complaining that she was tired of him being prettier than she was. He apologized quickly and even offered to cut his hair even shorter than the just below shoulder length look that he had adopted since he announced that he was really a man at graduation. 'Not that I want that baka to cut his hair any shorter. I love it long like it is. It's so sexy.'

Mizuho's hair wasn't the only thing that had changed since graduation. He earned a business degree in 3 years at Shoyo University, and took full control of both his companies, displaying skill and an instinct for the right decision that hadn't been seen in Japan in decades. Itsukushima Enterprises was now under his control because the CEO and his son had been found guilty of fraud and sentenced to prison. He successfully outbid the Hanabishi Zaibatsu for it with Takako's help. He then placed her as the Director of the Itsukushima division.

Knowing that Mizuho was working closely with her rival for his affections made Mariya quite insecure. That stress ended last Christmas Eve when he took on the Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel in Edogawa and proposed to her at the top. 'Mizuho-chan is so girly when it comes to things like that,' she laughed to herself. She definitely didn't hate that about him. In fact, it made her love him even more.

Mariya also had attended Shoyo University, where she studied to become a P.E. teacher. Her jealous classmates wondered aloud why she would work so hard when she was with one of the wealthiest men in all Japan and would never need to work to support herself. Those complaints made her work even harder and she was graduating near the top of her class. She had passed her Civil Service exam and had a job waiting for her back at Seio, where she would also be the track coach. Mizuho never questioned this because it had always been her dream.

She and Mizuho had not seen any of the other girls since graduation much except Shion. As her fiancé was in prison, Shion was free from the arranged marriage and was now living in America to receive treatment for her ailment. Kana became the Student Council President in her third year, and Yukari was the captain of the track team. Ichiko finally went to heaven after Mizuho, with Mariya's permission, "took her to heaven." Her fondest desire had been granted and she didn't have any unfinished business. Mariya went through hell that night, but it was worth it when the ghost finally ascended into the sky. It would be a closely guarded secret because Mariya was afraid that if Shion or the others had heard that she had allowed Ichiko to have sex with Mizuho that they all would have been bugging her for the same privilege. 'It pisses me off a bit that he's not a virgin anymore, and I still am. But does it count when the girl was a ghost?'

After eating breakfast with her parents, Mariya sprung into action. The wedding was at 2 PM and she still needed to get her hair and makeup done and to arrange for her belongings to be taken to what would be hers and Mizuho's home. She was a nervous wreck, her heart was beating rapidly, and she fretted throughout her beauty treatment that it was taking too long. The stylist reassured her that they would be done in more than enough time.

At 12:30, it was time to time go the Catholic Church for the wedding. Mizuho was quite proud of his Catholicism and had all but insisted that they be married in the church. Mariya, spurred by memories of how good he looked on the day that he chose her, had insisted on the traditional dress, hence the white kimono. She soon regretted this decision as it was a more difficult task than she had imagined putting on a formal kimono. She had only ever worn yukata before. If it wasn't for Shion's experience and patience, Mariya would have been a weeping bride.

Suddenly, it was 1:55 and she heard the music to which Mizuho and his groomsmen were supposed to enter. Her father knocked on the door, giving her the sign that it was time for her to come out. As Mariya walked the "Virgin Road," she thought about the adventures that she had with Mizuho as children. The fun that they'd had together at Seio, and the decision. Her face glowed with happiness, but tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Seeing Mizuho in his formal kimono took her attention from her nervousness and nostalgia and relaxed her.

As the wedding mass proceeded, Mariya began to want this all to be over so that she could be alone with her cousin, her childhood friend, and shortly, her husband. After what seemed like forever, the priest came to the vows and feeling Takako's still hopeful eyes on her, Mariya answered, "I do." By the time the priest proclaimed them husband and wife, she was crying openly and her new husband tasted salty tears when he lifted her chin to kiss her for the first time in their marriage.

Within 90 minutes, the reception was over and they were on a Kaburagi Incorporated jet flying to Paris. Mizuho was sleeping in the seat next to her, and Mariya thought, 'He must not have been able to sleep last night either.' It was somewhere over India that she fell asleep too, and she dreamed about the single girls lining up for the bouquet toss. Hisako-sensei had caught it and gave a pointed look into the crowd, causing a yet unknown man to blush and excuse himself from the rest of the party.

Mizuho woke up first when the jet landed in France. His bride was so cute, it took his breath away. He leaned over and kissed her eyelids, "Wake up, Sleepy Head. Bienvenue à Paris!"

The track star woke with a start, "Ara, we're here already?" She asked drowsily. "This feels like a dream, and then I look at my ring finger and know that it's real. Is it wrong for me to be this happy?" Mizuho smiled and shook his head.

There was a limousine waiting for them as they deplaned at Charles de Gaulle. The car took them to the Hôtel de Vendôme on the Place de la Concorde. Mizuho could have booked them in one of the hotels that he owned but he wanted to spend the first evening as Mariya's husband and not as the Chairman of a mega-corporation. The classic elegance of the hotel had Mariya in an awed silence.

The Miyanokouji couple had a suite on the 6th floor reserved. The concierge opened the door and Mizuho swept his bride into his arms and carried her princess style into the room, where they were surrounded by the sweet smell of flowers. Mizuho had order vases of Mariya's favorite pink roses placed throughout the room as a surprise for her.

"Oh Mizuho-chan, thank you," she gushed. "There is only one thing that could make this more perfect."

Intrigued, Mizuho asked, "And what would that be, my love?"

She whispered in his ear, "Take me to bed now, Lover."

(Lemon warning; skip if you want to)

Our hero needed no more prompting as he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the king-sized bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until they were forced to part by oxygen deprivation. Beginning to kiss again, Mizuho's hands found his wife soft breasts. She moaned in pleasure "Kami, please don't stop, Mizuho. I love you so much!"

Feeling constricted by their clothing, they slowly undressed each other. By the time that they were completely naked, they were breathing so hard that one would have thought that they had completed one of Mariya's track training sessions. Mizuho flipped Mariya on top of him and she attacked his neck as he played with her firm rear end. She sneakily reached between his legs and fondled his length. It was Mizuho's turn to moan. Having a sudden mischievous thought; Mariya began work her way down her husband's wiry form.

As she reached his penis, she licked it experimentally. Mizuho gasped, "Mariya, what are you doing?"

She ignored him and continued to lick until she became accustomed to his taste. Mizuho's brain went blank as she took him in her mouth. "Oh Kami, Mariya that feels too good. If you keep that up, I'm going to cum."

Mariya's response was to chuckle wickedly and to suck even harder. He was nearing his limit, but her activity paralyzed him with ecstasy. His body began twitch and he warned, "Shit, I'm cumming!" Mariya pulled her mouth away quickly and he shot his load, just missing her.

Mizuho recovered quickly and reversed their position and began to work his way down her stomach, licking and kissing her until he reached her core. Never having seen a vagina, he stared at it until Mariya became embarrassed and complained, "Please don't look so much."

Mizuho didn't say a word and began lick her inner thighs. And after finding her clitoris, he licked and sucked on it, causing Mariya to arch her back sensuously. Taking his cues from her moans, he continued to explore his lover's sex. Knowing that was her first time, he tentatively placed finger inside of her. She felt so warm, and he gently pumped his finger in and out of her.

She quickly climaxed, causing Mizuho to smirk. By now, he was ready to finish the consummation. His eyes asked her if it was okay as he lined himself up at her entrance. Mariya nodded and he joined with her slowly. After what seemed an eternity to them both, he reached her barrier. They both took a deep breath and he plunged through. Mariya felt a sudden burning, searing pain while Mizuho was in complete bliss. So much so that he came immediately after deflowering her.

Embarrassed, he apologized, "Kami, I'm so sorry, Mariya!"

Mariya looked into the eyes of her humiliated lover and murmured, "Don't worry about it, Mizuho-chan; we have the rest of our lives to get this right." And two hours later, they did.

(End Lemon)

_5 Years later…_

Miyanokouji Mariya was serving tea to Yukari, Shion, and Kana who were visiting. Mariya hadn't seen much of them lately and far too much of Takako. Mariya took a few moments to remember the last couple of years. After returning from Paris, Takako had suffered a crisis, and being the man that he was, Mizuho took it upon himself to bail her out again. It led up to her trying to seduce Mizuho in her apartment. Mizuho stayed faithful and fled. Six months afterward, Mizuho read with great amusement that Takako had married the new head of the Hanabishi Zaibatsu, Hanabishi Kaoru (the other Kaoru). She quickly resigned from her position as Director. Mizuho replaced her with Kimie, who put aside her hatred for him to work toward her new goal of destroying her unrequited love's husband.

Mariya's career as P.E. teacher at Seio lasted until she discovered that the pill didn't work for her in the form of a diagnosis that she was pregnant. Later on, it was disclosed that she was carrying twins and that she needed to have more bed rest. She was conflicted: happy that she was having her true love's children, but sad that she had to leave her dream temporarily.

Mizuho's meteoric rise in the business world continued as his business acumen and charm took his two companies ever higher. He formed strategic alliances with Sakura Department Stores, and bought Mazda. He was becoming the most famous man in Japan due to the run of success that he was on. He never cross-dressed again in public, and his wife wasn't upset because he did it in private with her.

Returning her mind to her guests, Mariya began to react to her friends after her reverie. The women were carrying on a nice conversation when two blurs ran through the sitting room. Mariya yelled, "Sachiho, Haruka, don't run in the house." Her twin 4 year olds paused long enough to give her a pair of toothy grins, and then ran to their playroom.

Shion was confused, and remarked to the harried mother, "I thought that one of the twins was a little boy. It looked like they were both girls."

Smiling, their hostess replied, "I do, Haruka is the boy. He just wants to look like his sister."

"Well, I wonder where he got _that_ from," Kana pondered with comic effect, causing the other ladies to laugh.

The End!

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone who read and stayed with this story to the end. I started out like a house afire, and slowed down when we got the baby. This is my first completed story, and while I'm not completely happy with Part 2, I wanted to put this tale to bed. I promised a lemon, but I wouldn't do it before I had them married (Take that, Fumizuki-sensei! I'm still pissed that you didn't give us Kaoru and Aoi's wedding!). Apologies if the lemon was too much, but I warned you it was coming (Okay, bad choice of words, huh Mizuho?) I hope that you all enjoyed, and for me, it's off to concentrate on my Ai Yori Aoshi story. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!

P.S.: The title of this chapter came from two songs that I'm obsessed with right now by the South Korean girl band, T-ARA. Check them out!


End file.
